The Seductions of Ianto Jones
by Village-Mystic
Summary: Ianto Jones’ training at Torchwood for undercover work included being able to do the James Bond thing, including seduction; and the 21 Jump Street thing. Doctor Who characters appear. Mature Content. Longer note inside. First chapter rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Teen Agent

**Disclaimer:** This material is derivative of copyrighted properties and is not being presented to infringe on commercial entities.

**Series Title:** Not Just a Drifter

**Series Premise**: What Jack found out about Ianto's Torchwood history in the pre-series flashback in Season 2 episode "Fragments" omitted the fact that Ianto had been Torchwood's employee since shortly after he had been arrested for shoplifting… at the age of 16.

**Author: ** "Village Mystic"

**Story Title:** The Seductions of Ianto Jones

**Summary and Summary Warnings:**

Ianto Jones' training at Torchwood for undercover work included being able to do the James Bond thing, including seduction; and the 21 Jump Street thing, including blending in with any student population, to get an advantage. His main objective was to profile young science students, stay under cover, and get a high level education at the same time. Until this one time (not at band camp), when his behavioral psychology professor had this Neo-Kinsey Experiment elective for some of his students.

Non-con, graphic sex. Pre- J/I; Pre-L/I except for the end of the story.

Doctor Who characters appear. Now finalized at 21 chapters, which I will be uploading a few at at time.

**Genre: **Drama, Angst, Adult

**Longer warnings/Author's Note:**

Graphic Sex, Non-Con, Bondage, Swearing, Masturbation.

The non-con and bondage in this story are considered dark elements and part of the angst conflict. Don't' like, don't read. But don't tell me its bad because there's non-con sex during the story… the theme of the story knows that non-con is bad but it makes good adult drama!

This story is an answer to writing the most angsty "secret origin" for Ianto Jones possible that I could conceive.

I may later on write some T adventures or accept collaborators on the only medium angst-drama adventures of the stuff referred to in passing, but here you have a dark origin element that still allows the first two seasons to you see in the show to be exactly as you saw them… now with more off-screen angst than ever!

The first chapter is general and your last chance to bail on the story before the adult stuff begins.

* * *

**Chapter One: Teen Agent**

I watched Bernie disassemble the coffee machine, and circled behind him to get the best angle, comparing the barista's fast hand movements to what I had studied earlier today in the manual. Bernie wasn't Torchwood, but their supervisor Arnold Wheeler was.

Less than a month ago I had been undercover at Oxford in advanced physics and computer classes. My assignment as usual was to observe those around me, blend in, and write detailed reports for Torchwood. After the objective material, my subjective conclusions were to include speculation on the career paths of those around me, students and teachers alike. Then, if any of them seemed to be working with aliens or alien technology, I was the first line of defense in stopping them before they were a danger to the Earth. Heady stuff for a teenager, but I'd been doing it for nearly three years at that point.

This had been my third long-term, academic undercover assignment, having spent the previous year at Cambridge, and the better part of two other years at exclusive boarding schools. This was, however, the first time I had the chance to play my actual age (nineteen).

The advantage of being recruited so young to Torchwood was that they realized that they actually owed me an education, which was kind of an irony for someone who had originally dropped out of school, not taking any of the advanced placement classes, nor tests for university. Essentially what this meant was that as long as I fulfilled my duties, I could fill out my schedule with any plausible elective to fit my cover identity. As an undecided science major, I could easily fit in my brilliant behavioral psychology and criminal psychology electives. The things I had been learning in my psychology classes both here and the year before at Cambridge increased the validity of my subjective observations, and had lead me to my first two cases of actual alien suspicion amongst the hard science majors. I had done a lot of side reading on anthropology and sociology, which were really flip sides of the same coin. Observing the social dynamic, the rules of conduct, inclusion and exclusion. However, the psychology classes gave me a living, interactive insight into the motivations of individuals under the pressures of society, self and biological needs.

So that's what I was doing mostly, trying to find the disaffected brilliant minds and figure out if they were going to be the next "Lex Luthor" or were already secretly using alien technology, talking to aliens, or could possibly be recruited by Torchwood after they got their degrees.


	2. Chapter 2: Teen Experimentation

**Chapter 2: Teen Experimentation**

A lot of agent training has to do with training for stuff you hope to never use. I had sadly used the tool of betrayal not too long ago. Instead of University in the fall, I had befriended a child who was suspected of having an alien connection. Met her parents, and on discovering one of the parents was in fact an alien, reported this to Torchwood. While I didn't arrest them, I knew Torchwood had taken the entire family in for questioning; and any follow up was to be none of my business if I valued my career at Torchwood, and not being locked up in some deep dark detention area for the rest of my life. Perhaps even my life itself, R&D always needing some live subjects to test things on.

Another tool I had been given was training in seduction and sex. The director, while a little disappointed that despite my so called high IQ, I came with only above average but still in the range of human normal psi sensitivity, was delighted to scour my intake records and discover I was leaning towards being bi.

I had the opportunity to try both, and had admitted this to Torchwood during the long secondary intake process. At that point it was go along with what Torchwood wanted to be sent somewhere…. Not just an ordinary lock up at this point. I had signed agreements and knew too much. I belonged to Torchwood, and the more they knew about me the better chance I could actually do something that I liked some of the time. They were thinking about making me an agent, and I admit that had a bit of an allure. So yeah, they knew the basics of my sexual experiences and interests. Really, being 16, I hadn't really decided. Both of my experiences had been more about mutual exploration, than anything else.

So it was with a bland expression and a raised eyebrow as I sat in front of Director Hartman in my fourth week of training and orientation when she said, "You know I have a twin sister who is a madam."

"Really, m'am?"

"Oh, Mr. Jones don't look at me that way, if I were a sex worker, I would definitely be a dominatrix. And my sister is anything but that. But she does work for Torchwood when we need to train new agents in being aggressive in bed to get information. You know like James Bond?"

_She better not be an identical twin._ I really didn't like the idea of having sex with anyone who reminded me of my boss.

"In an all male boarding school, m'am?"

"You might have to seduce one of the teachers or the school nurse!" she said just a little too enthused for my comfort. I was betting on the fact that she did not even have a sister.

So long story short, I had the chance to top a few times, men and women; and because they couldn't get me to voluntarily bottom for the job, they sent me a realistic looking rubber dildo and some lube to just get used to the idea and feel of being penetrated.

As I had implied to Ms. Hartman, I was well aware that this could happen in an all male boarding school. It made sense to know what to expect, so it wouldn't destroy me if such a thing happened. It could conceivably become an issue, and I was not going to allow it to shake my assignment if I ended up needing to "blend in" in that way. Frankly, I'd rather that I didn't do submissive in undercover, but it didn't terrify me. And at least they had given me the option of learning how to top and the psychology of seductive control first. It probably wouldn't ever come to that, but if something happened, yeah, I wanted to be the one to breach that, not someone else.

So I opened and spread the contents of the packet of lube. It was "disguised" in a ketchup packet by the bright people in their non-James Bond Torchwood R&D, but it smelled like green apples, and tasted a bit like honey. Lube of the month club, one of his instructors had told me with a chuckle.

Yeah, right. So first I spread it out on the non-mechanical but very flexible… extra long penis and practiced licking it. Thankfully, no cameras had to observe this, so I took my time and kind of found that I liked licking the shaft, but maybe that was because of the lube flavor.

Actually, I had planned on only licking mouthing and maybe throating the thing today, but my trousers were getting uncomfortably tight. Bloody Torchwood must have put an aphrodisiac in the lube. Sure my tent had nothing to do with being a horny 16 year old… yeah maybe it had everything to do with being a horny 16 year old in a private situation. A safe one. The thing is that the lube smelled so good and the soft but not too soft pretend penis was kind of fun to mouth and throat.

Okay, buttons on my trousers undone, cock slipped through the fly on my pants, I took my own shaft in one hand and used my other to slowly push the dildo into my mouth and throat to suck, and practice not choking. Once it was in my mouth, a second hand below made things so much better as I sucked and sucked, and reached several of the good parts, rubbing, twisting and dancing my finger-tips in and under the right places, and sucked tilting my head back.

Few minutes later I had a mess to clean up. I realized I might as well take my pants and trousers off, and move the pretend cock into the bathroom to wash off. Once I was in the bathroom, I decided to spread some of the lube on my fingers and try fingering my ass. Surely the fact that I put more of the fresh green apple-scented lube on the dildo had nothing to do with the idea of trying it up my ass later on, I lied to myself.

I went into the bathtub and put the pretend penis on the side where I could reach it, and filled the tub a few inches so I would have something to lean into on my knees. This wasn't the first time I had put a finger in my ass, but I didn't really include it in my masturbation repertoire, as it wasn't really necessary. I wondered if my own cock would get hard or if this would be too academic to turn me on. Nothing so far, except for a slick hole. I turned the taps off and grabbed the rubber penis, smelling the latex and rubber just under the scent of green apples. I got it in a bit. Felt full, but nothing special.

Well here goes nothing, I decided to see how far I could get it in, riding it… knowing that somewhere in there it could hit my prostrate, and damn if my own cock didn't love it that idea, coming back for seconds.

I couldn't get off from just the dildo in my ass, and was comfortably but not painfully hard. With the water in the tub and my squatted position I was actually able to "ride" the dildo and use both of my hands on my dick. It was good but not spectacular.

And to tell you the truth, three years later at the age of 19, I was kind of glad I never had to use sexual seduction either as a top or a pushy bottom to get the observations I needed. Cerebral and social/cultural studies, combined with reading body language tended to get me what I needed in terms of observations, information, and just a bit of psychological manipulation. You learn what people want, right. And then you either try to get it for them, or make them think you can get it for them. Makes them want to do stuff for you, or you can even make them think they want to do it for themselves.

When I had the chance, which was not often, I had short-term sexual partners of both genders, but I didn't have a preference to topping or bottoming, just as long as I got off. It opened up my options if I was both accommodating and horny.


	3. Chapter 3: Teen Studies

**Chapter 3: Teen Studies**

About half way through the Spring 2003 semester, Professor Rektor, who was both my behavioral psychology and criminal psychology section 2 instructor, presented an elective project to the students in his classes. He wanted to create something like a modern Kinsey report… about human sexuality, and all of the students who wanted to help create the experiment were to sit down and talk about what they wanted to do…what they all could agree on.

Professor Rektor was just to observe and take notes and then set up the experiment in a scientific way. Remember, we were a bunch of sex-obsessed 19 and 20 year olds, and we were all thinking about getting laid with no strings attached, but there were to many variations to make that scientific.

The final consensus was that we would blow-each other – but in a scientific way. Really. Here were the rules we devised: First a booth would be created with a padded divider just above the hip bone. The person getting blown for a period of exactly 10 minutes was going to be called the "receiver subject" and the student who was "doing" them would be called the "giver subject". The divider would keep one from seeing the other. The person giving head would only be able to see the front of their "subject" from the knees to the top of the hip bone. The rear of the receiver would also be in a padded situation and the legs below the knee would be hidden and restrained for both comfort and to keep from thrashing and kicking if their giver achieved their goal.

The lighting in the opening below would be dim, but not dark. The "giver" could use their hands, but would need to be licking or sucking something in the genital area the entire 10 minutes, stopping only for breath, if they couldn't breathe from their noses. The giver had their flavor pick from light flavored syrup/lubricant which would be in a little bucket on a small shelf between the knees of the receiver.

Immediately after the 10 minutes were up, they would have to go into another room and write their initial report from their side.

Everyone who joined the group agreed that in this way it didn't matter if they were working from a man or a woman, since the University life was made for experimentation. Anyone who felt otherwise probably wouldn't have come to the first meeting.

Aside from being scientific, the givers were given game rules. No scratching or biting would be allowed, and everyone had to sign an affidavit of his or her good standing health, and agreement to be otherwise hygienic. The signed paper had such language that "I enter this agreement of my own free will, in being a giver, I will also have the chance to be a receiver."

Oh, and we had to say this out loud on video while looking our instructor straight in the eyes as sort of reinforcing, psychological affirmation of the rules. We weren't to observe the other students, and the teacher would only be recording the head and shoulders of the receiver. This meant in terms of two-way observation, the professor or his research assistant had to at least see our eyes and mouth when we were receiving.

I think most everyone was looking more forward to being a receiver, but the giving part was set up as safe and as clean, and as fair as possible. We all knew that in real life we wouldn't get it this fair and detached, but as we were to recite to our vow of entering into this contract under our own elective choice and free will, and as such we would follow the rules of the so called "game." It was a great way to have the benefits of a sexual moment, maybe even an orgasm without all of the trouble of going out on the pull or having a relationship.

Now, when it was your turn to receive, you also were closed off… but in much brighter lighting. Both the giver and the receiver had headphones on and a choice of music so they couldn't identify each other further. When it was your turn to receive, you had to watch your own giver vow tape back, twice, on a small monitor in front of you. Then put your headphones on. You could hear Professor Recktor's voice in the headphones, the music down low.

Now he would hand you a sealed envelope over the divider and then leave the room and set himself in front of the two way camera system. The envelope would have what you were allowed and expected to do as a receiver. We had all agreed that this would add to the fun. And since it was professor Rektor's experiment overall, he got to set the instructions, which might be different for each receiver subject, as he was in the very early days of collecting information for this study.

First of all, we were to thank the Professor… using ritualistic language. Each of us would use the same beginning instructions for the ritualistic language, and part of the anticipation of getting "off" when we were on the receiving end would be not knowing until it was our turn.

So now, ready to be blown, we had to look our professor in the eye via monitor and say. "My Master, Thank you My Master." Hey, at least we didn't have to say it in Latin or German. We had joked about that when we were setting up the experiment.

Then he would ritualistically say back, "You are a beautiful strong, young person. And you know it."

The whole empowerment angle was very important for us who considered ourselves modern and liberated. This was the part that the students had determined. What our "Master" would say back to us. It was kind of fun to be involved in this kind of constructive reality, even for something like a game "with benefits."

Okay, back to the rules. The next step was that the receiver subject had to say back an acknowledgement to the affirmation. Using the ritualistic language of what we decided to call "the game" for short, we had to say back, "My Master, yes My Master." And yes, the capital letters were in the instructions.

It was a form of self programming, self-hypnosis, chosen of our own free will (as we signed the paper the previous say). We all knew it, and all of the students had a hand in developing it and voting it through. He was our professor. His name even meant Master in English from the German root. It didn't bother us… and it wasn't like we were his slaves, we were his students. As it was, it was all good.

Now if we said it wrong, we had to start at the top of the script again. It was important for science that everyone said the same neurolinguistic programming.


	4. Chapter 4: Teen Elective

_These first four chapters have not been beta-ed. I do have three readers who have the complete story, but I was impatient. Changes can be made._

_I'm going to hold off on loading more until getting some constructive feedback from them or enough reviews to feel like I can proceed. This is my first story uploaded to this site. Complements, constructive feedback, comments or partial reviews are just as appreciated as "full" reviews._

**Chapter 4: Teen Elective**

The day of the first experiment we had changed into loose draw-string track pants that wouldn't be pulled down until we were safely in the apparatus. Oh my instructions in my receiver envelope further said we could touch any part of ourselves that we could reach. Our shoulders were given a limited range of motion, but our arms and hands could "move freely around the cabin." I know some people like to touch their necks or ears and some preferred their nipples or pecks or a combination. It was all about what felt good and helped turn you on, make you more likely to have an orgasm… or at least what we were calling in scientific terms and fellow student leers, a moment of euphoria, or a "euphoric event."

It was interesting listening to and learning from some of the female students. They described, "good rub tingles" as the onset of what could conceivably be called an orgasm. There was and remains a big mystique over what exactly constitutes an orgasm. Secondary parties or givers could of course observe leg and arm thrashing, thus the legs being secured from kicking the giver in our experiment. Of course the postulation of hyper-stimulated nerve endings and electrical impulse overload into the brain, mini brain storms, was put into the discussion. However, the idea of using the term "euphoric event" was more generalized. Later on, perhaps it could be quantified into degrees. We were all looking forward to some kind of positive stimulation, and really weren't sure what the results would be. Just that we wanted to try.

Now not to get too ahead of ourselves, if the 10 minute version worked out this week, we were going to try a 20 minute version next week. But everyone had to write detailed notes about their experiences and follow the "game" rules or they wouldn't be allowed into the 20 minute section.

I had done two of my fellow students, a woman with mint flavored syrup and a man with pineapple flavored syrup, before it was my turn. I think that the syrup had some aphrodisiac qualities and it reminded me a little bit of the Torchwood "lube of the month club" gel with which I had associative memories of getting off… so maybe not.

I was no virgin, but I really wasn't expecting to be quite this excited about the project… well it was no strings sex… and by being the giver twice, my anticipation was heightened. I think we really need to decide on a meter about "euphoric events," trying to get back into the spirit of the science experiment, logical thinking. Reason being was because like most guys, just thinking about the chance to get off made me semi-hard… like now… and I started to feel good. So what would that be… a 2 out of 10? Logical wasn't helping. What I'm saying is that while I was giving, I was getting comfortably hard. And now I also understood why being a giver was broken up into two sessions. It was a little strange just giving head on a timed situation and I was ready for a break after the first shot.

When it was my turn to be given to I furthered the supposition, but I didn't want to think about it too deeply as this was my chance to get off in one of the best ways possible. Though while I was waiting between sections I had pondered.

Maybe too, much. Maybe an inexperienced 10 minutes in an unknown situation wasn't enough to get me off. I was hard, but nowhere near ready to come. So that would be a four on my hypothetical scale? Enough with being logical, I could save that for the note taking period. I realized that since I had gone twice as a giver and we had an equal number of students, I would likely get a second chance to get my rocks off. Professor Rektor's voice came over the headphones.

"Here is where you get another choice in the game. You can stop now, or a second student can come in for another 10 minutes. Do you want that my beautiful, strong, young person." Oh, I got it. Even though it wasn't in the rules, it was extrapolation of the ritualistic language.

"Yes, my master" I said. There was nothing. Just sitting there for a few seconds.

He repeated. "Do you want more my beautiful, strong, student?"

Oh, right, I had to say "my master" first in syntax of the game.

"My master, yes. My master, give me more." My eyes locked on My Master.

"Very good, beautiful strong, young person." Unlike the first time, the monitor stayed on. Our eyes remained locked, mine unblinking for the longest time as the rubbing and licking began in below.

And after a few more moments I was being licked swallowed and stroked… and it didn't take but a few more minutes before I cried out. "So, good, oh, good, so good" I was almost ready to come But the mouth pulled away. I was so close. What happened?

The familiar voice said. "The giver can't hear you, but I had them stop when you broke the rules. Try again. This is your first time." He continued, "My beautiful strong student, would you like this pleasure to continue?"

"My master, yes, my master, more my master."

And the ministrations continued.

This time I yelled out "My master, more my master, My Master My Master fuck me my master" and I then came strongly with an inarticulate roar. The giver had to keep licking me until the 10 minutes were up, and then the apparatus loosened, the lights dimmed and I pulled my pants back up.

Unlike when I was a giver My Master was there when the apparatus was fully opened.

"The game is over for now," said Professor Rektor. "Good game. You did well."

"My master, thanks…I mean professor."

He laughed and shook my hand very perfunctorily. "Here's a sealed envelope. It has your "homework" in it. If you want to continue to the next round of the game, open it any time between 9pm and midnight tonight. Those are your instructions. If you choose to open the letter of your own free will, you still get to choose if you wish to follow the instructions. Do you understand the voluntary assignment?"

"Sure. Thanks… "

"Now go to the room on your left and spend the next half hour writing some detailed notes about your experience, while it is still fresh, and then leave the notes behind." There's some coffee and water on the table. And I'll see you in class on Thursday."

I was a little fatigued and thirsty and made good use of the cups, fair tasting coffee and cold water as I wrote my initial impressions. Exactly one half-hour after I sat down, the door at the other end of the room clicked open.

All in all it had been a fairly profound afternoon for me, thinking about certain sex acts in a scientific manner, and following the rules of the "game."


	5. Chapter 5: Teen Recreation

_Chapters 5 through 9 uploaded at the same time. Been spell checked and read through a few times but no second opinion. _

_Feedback and comments appreciated. Private notes okay if you don't want to post public feedback._

_Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5: Teen Recreation**

I woke up startled at 10pm, and listened finding no one else in the suite that I shared with three other blokes. We shared a common space and bathroom, but we had small bedrooms with doors we could close and lock. I figured now was as good time as any to open the next instructions. Where the envelope had been blank when it was given to me, it now had a cursive quilled script that said, "To my beautiful, strong, student."

I raised an eyebrow at that. The envelope had been blank when I took it. Now I raised the envelope to my nose before I opened it. Smelled a little bit like mint and pineapple, the two lubricant syrup flavors I had chosen.

I was betting the scent would be stronger when I opened the envelope, and part of me suspected the letter itself might be blank or have "appearing ink". It did smell good, and not overpowering when I opened the letter, on a thick hand-made paper all the better for trapping the scent. I was right, the paper was blank. It smelled great, though… score one for Pavlov's dog, and I was starting to get hard. I needed to put on looser pants.

If I understood the instructions right, the words would probably appear some time before midnight. Very dramatic. I stripped down to my briefs, took the letter with me into the bathroom, locked the door… and gave it an experimental lick. It tasted faintly like the syrup.

I put the paper on the side of the sink and stepped into the tub turning the tap on to a warm flow, letting the water drain out. It was really just for sound privacy. I pulled my briefs off and started touching myself. Kneeling in the tub, using both hands, remembering the mouth on my cock-head. I thought I should practice "the rules" for the next class. I spoke softly as I touched and got a little rougher with myself than my giver had, "My Master, yes, My Master more. My Master" (I was of course visualizing myself as my own master this helped, as I closed my eyes). "More… " damn. Broke the rules. Had to stop. Dropped my hands to my sides. Then, chanted again "My master, more" several times, as I continued. I could feel my balls tightening, my cock jerking, I was about to come. I said, "My Master fuck me!" My seed churning , pumping out and over my hands and onto my thighs. Heaving, my eyes tightly closed, feeling all of the sharp lovelies of the aftershocks. I paused to gather my outward senses, and then cleaned myself off. Washed and put my briefs back on.


	6. Chapter 6: Teen Imagination

_Chapters 5 through 9 uploaded at the same time. Been spell checked and read through a few times but no second opinion. _

_Feedback and comments appreciated. Private notes okay if you don't want to post public feedback._

_Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6: Teen Imagination**

"You know what would make it even better?" I turned quickly no one was there. Just me in the bathroom. I looked down at the letter. Still blank. Still smelling damn good. My tongue touched it again.

"You know what would make it even better?" I heard again. It was Professor Rektor's voice. I looked around again. It wasn't coming through the bathroom door, it was right next to me, like right next to my ear, and even with some kind of futuristic technology that made him invisible, there was no way we could both fit in the room. Very freaky. Maybe I was dreaming. I looked at the clock, it seemed normal. Almost 11pm. Still no sounds of anyone outside the door.

Or maybe it was some part of the game. Did he really have time to bug everyone's room? No it was my imagination. But I could say. I could experimentally say, "My Master make it better?"

"You know what would make you come even harder?"

I turned around, he wasn't there. I took the letter and went back to my bunk. Stared at it again. Licked it. Smelled it it smelled so good. I ran my nose over the letter, and words started to appear. Oh. I systematically sniffed the entire page and the message appeared in total.

"My dear, beautiful strong student," it read. No voices in my head, but I was able to clearly visualize – the professor – master for the game. My master. Or was I my master? Instead of visualizing him, I just invoked the tone of his voice instead.

"If you want to continue to play tonight in your dreams, stand up and open the blue door. It will open up when you say the following invocation: My Master I want to follow your rules and play. My Master this is my choice to follow your rules.

If you do not say this correctly the blue door will not open."

Blue door? Talk about suggestions. The paper still smelled so good. I smelled it some more and licked it and grabbed my cock through my shorts… slowly rubbing myself.

I looked up. In my wall there was a blue door… where before had been a just a white wall with band posters.

"Fucking amazing." I'm playing! Playing or dreaming, I'm in. I held the paper in one hand and grabbed my cock and rubbed it one more time. Then I straightened up and said the invocation.

"My Master I want to follow your rules and play. My Master this is my choice to follow your rules."

And I actually heard the door that wasn't there, that couldn't be there, click open. And I actually put my hands on the door and pushed it open and stepped into a darkened, room. It wasn't so dark that I would panic, the light was rising, and I could see that I was alone. In a small room with a table covered in a cloth. Beyond the table were two more doors. As the light rose I could see the door to the left was red and door to the right was green.

The door behind me clicked closed. I turned around, and the door was gone.

Dreams are so cool when they're vivid! And yeah, maybe this was drug induced, my professor being such a fan of the 60s and all with his dark black neru suit, but it was still a dream. A lucid one where I controlled myself… so it was all good. Because honestly, if I was dosed I was dosed, and I might as well enjoy the trip.

I waited and sniffed the letter some more giving it a few more licks. Because it really did taste a lot like the syrup. I think I was getting to a "3" on my own scale, even though I had already come in the bathroom a short while ago. Got to love sense memory, and things that smell good!

I heard the voice again. "You know what could make it better?"

"What?" I asked the room.

"If you break the rules again, my beautiful strong student, you will exit through the red door instead of the green door."

I was silent.

"Let me tell you the rules," Professor Rektor said. "My rules which you have agreed to of your own free will," he said dryly but with a hint of rage behind it.

Typical English.

"All statements in this game must begin with "My Master." If you speak without saying My Master first, your privileges will be taken away and you might even be punished." At that he seemed to loosen up and be more relaxed, like telling a bedtime story to an elder child. "You might have to go through the red door. Honestly my beautiful strong student, I want you to feel," he said with some longing. "It doesn't matter to me if you feel pleasure or pain." Back to light and matter-of-fact.

After a long pause I said, "My Master, is this part of the experiment?"

"My beautiful strong student," he said with some delight, "You are the experiment. But not to worry, this is part of the "game" we don't have to have science here, only following the rules. Oh, and none of this is really happening. You're dreaming."

"My Master I am dreaming?" But am I both dosed with a drug and dreaming, that's the question. Wouldn't want to make him angry though. Should stay on his good side, if he's willing to drug his students.

"Yes my beautiful, strong student. This is all a dream. But the dream is part of the game and has rules. Do you understand, my beautiful strong student?"

"My master, I want to play." My dick, certainly wanted to play, I think it was going to be time to take my pants off soon I felt it struggling to get free through the fly.

"And you will follow my rules"

"My Master I have already promised to follow the rules." I smirked.

"You are so good and so strong my student."

"My master, yes." Just a bit bored now.

"Do you know what will make it even better," he asked again.

"My Master I want to make it better." This was kind of fun.

"Do you want to make it hotter?"

"My Master I want to make it hotter." I paused to evaluate myself. I only had my t-shirt and briefs on but this was dream. Not a naked dream... at least not yet.


	7. Chapter 7: Follow the Leader

_Chapters 5 through 9 uploaded at the same time. Been spell checked and read through a few times but no second opinion. _

_Feedback and comments appreciated. Private notes okay if you don't want to post public feedback._

_Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 7: Follow the Leader**

"My beautiful strong student, smell the letter again and give it a good lick."

Yea-ah. Some kind of drug, but if I was already asleep, we're just talking fantasy or my subconscious though it could be a drug or….I followed the instruction.

"I can't hear you!" the voice said angry.

Ah, I suppose we were constructing our reality, our rules. And one of the rules apparently was I was supposed to speak up. "My master, yes. I have done it. My Master I feel good." Eye roll, but I did feel good and so did my cock.

"Good, my beautiful strong student. Go over to the table an take a look at what's under the cloth."

While I felt a little patronized and shook my head with a soft snort, I was enjoying feeling semi-hard. "My Master I am doing it."

Under the cloth were rubber penises and smaller things. Some of them were much too wide to be considered.

"My beautiful strong student are you taking look a the variety of dildos and butt plugs?"

"Yes, my master."

"You broke the rules. Go through the red door. You're not ready for the green door."

"My master?" I asked.

"Oh, alright, my beautiful strong student. You may pick an item from the table."

"My master, yes?" I was considering a penis shaped dildo about as wide as my ring finger. Let's just say I wasn't going to be too adventurous the first time out. Even in dreams we have to follow our nature. Tame the dream, and not let the dream tame us. It was part of my personal ethics, and I extended it to my dreamscape.

"Just so you know, I can't see you I can only hear you. So your choice is totally up to you. You can pick nothing, but you'll be missing something really good."

"My master, yes, I understand."

Suddenly another light came on between the two doors. It showed Professor Rektor's face on a monitor.

"Hello my beautiful strong student. Can you see me?"

I paused to gather my syntax. "My master, yes."

"Good. I'm going to add a new rule to the game. If you don't want to play anymore you don't have to go through either door. Do you understand?"

"My master, yes."

"You're very good. One of the smart ones, my beautiful strong student"

"My master, yes."

"Cheeky, too. Okay here's the new rule. When you see my face on a monitor appear, the first time you see it, you will acknowledge me, and in the least say "My Master." I am allowing for some adlibbing. Loved the "My Master fuck me" from before. You know I would never ask a student to say that. Do you understand?"

"My master, yes."

"Okay. Also you must try to turn and face me, then say "My Master" when one of the monitors lights up. Do you understand?"

"My Master yes." This was fun. I was always good at following instructions… until I decided to not follow them anymore that is. I grinned.

"Okay let's play and practice this."

Apparently there were two other screens in the room. I passed the test after about 12 repetitions.

"Now my beautiful strong student. Take your selection and go through the green door," My Master said.

I picked up the thin dildo.

The green-door room was similar to where we had the experiment earlier today, though more brightly lit. Another eight rounds of address the randomly appearing face on the monitor with My Master "My Master" later and I was directed to the syrup.

I coated the dildo, and then was directed to something a little bit like an electric pencil sharpener sitting on a tall white end table that rose out of the bright white floor. I mounted the dildo with the model penis head sticking out on an angle, the fantastic smelling syrup oozed off it and around it. I was getting so, so hard. I playfully rubbed my hand over the head of the dildo which had a little sprongy give. The palm of my hand reveled in the stickiness and what it pretended to represent.

Since my so called master wasn't going to tell me to use the item, only point out where the mount was, I had to extrapolate. With pleasure, I picked up the entire mounting device, and slowly worked the long slender finger into me. I didn't feel too full or too stimulated but clearly the syrup or the smell, or the anticipation of it was starting to get me aroused, my dick clearly showing my pleasure.

I had to call out to "My Master" when I was ready for the next step of instructions. Instead of just wanking off, I wanted to see what was going to happen next. So after quickly brushing both hands over my shaft and head, I stood, holding the back of the mount in one hand, my other hand free at my side.

I reminded myself that this was only a dream… a very structured dream, in large part because my bedroom was on the third floor and the first door I walked through faced the courtyard. "My master, I am ready to proceed."

A hidden sliding wall panel opened up and the apparatus we students had "created" slid into the room, the panel closing behind it and the booth wheeling itself to right in front of me. Just a bit anthropomorphic. In its closed position it resembled a puppet show booth from a fair.


	8. Chapter 8: Surreal Pleasures

_Chapters 5 through 9 uploaded at the same time. Been spell checked and read through a few times but no second opinion. _

_Feedback and comments appreciated. Private notes okay if you don't want to post public feedback._

_Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 8: Surreal Pleasures**

20 times, My Master's face appeared in the room on four different screens, while I held the dildo mount with one hand in my butt. I passed the test, the top half of the booth came up, the sides opened, and was directed to slip the mount of the dildo very carefully in a slot behind the hip brace and then encase my hips and butt, tightening the straps around myself until I was secure. The top of the booth lowered down, and when my bare feet slid into the lower calf restraints, I heard the sides click closed.

I pushed back on the dildo. The slide very slow, going deeper, sliding in. Up a bit, down a bit, feeling full but not too full. Oh yeah. I rested my hands on the desk created by the separation between my top half and bottom half and then slowly leaned forward into a good posture position. The pretend dick up my arse, movied along now rather than rubbing anything or pulling out.

The lights inside the upper part of the booth got brighter to the level from my memory when we did the experiment. I was instructed to put on the headphones… and then saw there was a small monitor with my Master's face in the booth, also similar to earlier today.

"My Master," I croaked out, getting adjusted to the situation but not wanting the game to end.

His voice came through the headphones live so I could see that indeed in this game he would not be touching me.

But was I thirsty? Instead of cups, two snow white plastic, extremely wide and extremely long dildos, shaped like a penis… for a hypothetical 12 foot tall man, came through slots in front of my face, just slightly apart from each other. I think I had seen novelty salt and pepper shakers like this. The snow white dildos with slits in their "cock heads" weren't ceramic, they were a sort of squishy but firm plastic or rubber.

The back of my neck and head was cradled on a wide arch, not restrained, so I could easily turn to try out each one. One had coffee the way I liked it, instructed My Master. The other water. I could sip at either one at any time by sucking on the head of the penis and drawing the liquid out through the hole.

A new rule was presented for the situation. Only when the penis shaped dispensers were in my mouth would I be omitted from responding verbally. I could either respond to events and instructions verbally with "My Master," grunt, or scream out as the case might be; or suck one of these… well at least they were so wide that they only could go in my mouth an inch or two. I was instructed to try them out. It was kind of uncomfortable to open that wide.

I think this really was all a dream, or there was something more in the nozzles because I was reminded of how high my cock had been bobbing earlier. I think it was up for an encore. I could feel the precome against my lower belly, but somehow was not ready to come on my own. And of course I couldn't reach it from this position. My cock-head scraped the top of the divider, and I found I could wiggle just a bit… but not enough to make… headway.

I knew that the 10 or 20 minutes from the "giver" could do it. I think I was at a 6 or 7 now on the scale where it would only take an 8 to come and anything higher than an eight would be mind-blowing sex.

So then there were two more rules I had to agree to in order to continue the game. As my mind concentrated on the rules, my passion dropped to a comfortable level of about a 4.

One rule was that I was not allowed during the game to say "no" or "stop" even if I put "my master" first. I had to agree to this three times. Everything in this game had to be consensual, My Master affirmed. Thus there was no use of a so called "safe word" like you might find in a bondage situation. I had only read about bondage in my desire to know everything. Bondage, really? Come on, it was not my scene.

Now, as I had read, in bondage scenarios someone was wailing down a beating on the other. I was to be in control of just about everything except how I was receiving my blow job which was going to be delivered by some equally horny college student who had an equal interest in being both thorough and gentle. Seemed fair enough.

The other rule My Master gave me was that when I sucked on one of the dildos in front of me, the one in my arse would move in tandem… or it would move randomly if I didn't suck. And that movement would start as soon as I said that I agreed to the terms of that rule. Or I could just go back to my room now. Not going to happen. Besides a little variety, a little control. This was going to be fun!

"My master, now. My master, more." I had to say that three times too. Oh god, the mounted dildo in my arse was moving. Ah…yeah. "My Master feels so good."

I experimented with sucking on one of the giant penis heads, leaning forward and switching off between the two, my hands lazily circling my nipples and pecks, dipping down my center as far as I could reach, which was far from all of the way. I learned to quickly turn my head and switch between the two oral dispensers, releasing one from my mouth and then sucking the other so that my hands could wander. The water one, the coffee one. The water one. Oh, yeah. That was, that was, "My Master fuck me."

"All in good time, my beautiful strong student. Not for real of course, only metaphorically in the game. Do you understand the rules?"

"My master, yes. My Master more." Yep, I was ready for my world to be rocked by an amazing blow job while my arse was being fucked. Incredible. Great dream.

"Good. The giver will come in now."

I started sucking the water dispenser penis exclusively. The giver started sucking and licking and rubbing my inner thighs. Occasionally my Masters face would appear, and would suck harder in recognition, so I would have not to speak and break my concentration. Then, oh my master, My Master my god. When I sucked harder the dildo in my arse felt like it was expanding, yet pulsing, hitting the right nerve clusters over and over again. Was that possible? In a dream, yeah. Oh great, great dream!

I sucked harder as my giver was doing his or her best. I really had no idea of my arms and legs right now, just those two intense points at my groin and inside me. Sucking, sucking, sucking, and the water in my mouth, gradually turned into the syrup. Mint then pineapple, then mint. Very surreal. The dildo in my mouth got narrower, flexible and pushed itself in further, like it had a mind of its own, and I sucked, and sucked, the back of my throat was filled and I was forced to swallow as the pressure increased in my channel and the back of my throat; and oh, tightening, tightening and my balls lifting, and then I was coming so hard, reflexively swallowing the heavy, replenishing weight in my throat, strategic nerves in my body shooting with ecstasy. I closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Kinks in the Rules

_Chapters 5 through 9 uploaded at the same time. Been spell checked and read through a few times but no second opinion. _

_Feedback and comments appreciated. Private notes okay if you don't want to post public feedback._

_Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kinks in the Rules of the Game**

Fog horn… a loud blast in my ears. I opened my eyes.

The dildo penis was still in my mouth. I had stopped sucking, but it was still slowly leaking thick syrup into my throat that I had to keep swallowing or choke on. The giver left. The dildo in my arse slowly pulled out, and then was slowly replaced by a shallow but thick, rubber butt plug, which my entrance clamped down on.

I was still in bliss as the dildo in my mouth retreated.

My Master's face was on the monitor.

"My master, yes my master?"

"You broke a rule. I want you to think about what rule you broke."

The apparatus shook hard like a parent shaking a child, I could feel my balls and cock hanging loosely moving back and forth while the rest of the device seemed to close in on the parts that were held in place, making it hard for me to breathe while my entire world shook. Combined with my lingering bliss, I was half detached from the shaking, but somehow knew it could be important.

"Answer me my beautiful strong student," My Master's voice demanded and came into focus.

I didn't know, but I had to speak. "My master, my master, my master…" I choked out about 12 times before I realized that each chant the shaking subsided more, and the pressure on my body got to a comfortable, supportive level. The apparatus kind of just held me for the last 7 or 8 chants while I thought about what I had done against the rules and figured it out. "My Master I am not to close my eyes if I am to follow the rule about addressing you when your face appears."

The top of the booth pulled back, and the bottom part clicked open. My Master's face appeared on a wall monitor. "My master!"

"Good my beautiful strong student. I am going to give you a second chance. Do you see the purple door?"

I turned my head from the monitor and saw a tall luminescent purple door in the wall. "My Master, yes."

"You know that since this is a dream time isn't passing in here."

I had turned my head back to the monitor where my Master's voice was emanating and answered, "My Master, yes?" I was still tingling in oh, so many places.

"Good my beautiful strong student. Now when you get back to your room I want you to think about this experience and keep the butt plug in at least six hours a day, if ever want to play this game again. Do you understand my beautiful strong student?"

"My Master yes. My Master yes."

"Do you want to play more and continue to follow my rules?"

Oh god, my channel was still throbbing, my slightly bruised mouth and throat felt all the better for having been creamed, and I was practically getting hard again, thinking about the chance for more, as aftershocks of intense the physical pleasure still wracked my entire body, making it difficult for me to stand steady.

"My Master yes."

"Good. Now since you broke some of the rules but this was your first time, we're going do to something special."

"My master, good, my master." I was getting good at anticipating some of the new rules. My Master didn't like silence. Since he couldn't touch me he needed the affirmation. "My Master more?"

"Something like that. Inside the room is a warm pool. I want you to go in there and put your arms in the floaters and then I will leave you to sleep for six hours. That way you can get used to having the butt plug in for six hours. Then when you wake up and get out, the game is still on. Do you understand? While you are in my domain the game is always on."

"My Master yes. My Master more."

"Good child. Now when you get up and shower you may take the butt plug out. There will also be food. Etcetera. When you're ready to go back into your room, put the butt plug back in. I'm going to hypnotize you so you will only remember that there was a butt plug in the envelope and that you agreed to put it in. You won't forget any of this, you just wont' be able to talk about it or write about it. Do you agree to my game terms?"

All of real hypnosis was only your own mind telling you what to do, so by making an oral contract. Yeah, I had no problem with it. "My Master great dream!"

"Insolent pup. Do you agree of your own free will to allow me to hypnotize you so you cannot reveal this dream, even if you remember it through the hypnosis?"

I really didn't understand why this part was so important. Hypnosis was all about a form of consent anyway. We had even covered this in review a couple of weeks ago in the classroom. Your mind had to consent to trick yourself, even if someone else came up with the specific wording of the routine. I really didn't believe in the idea that someone could use their mind to control another mind, not a how mentalist used hypnosis. Maybe something alien, but this was really just a formality as far as I was concerned, a part of the ritual.

"My Master yes."

"Five more times and then through the door with you," he laughed.

And I did, the room darkening a bit first so I could attenuate to bright spot lights (not my master) and monitors (with My Master's face) and distinguish between the two. I sunk to my knees during the process and when I finished the rest of the harness system had been removed and the floor felt like it was covered with the finest sand.

Finally the purple door flickered and illuminated in the dark. I walked through, finding steps down to a small pool. The water was warm. There was a floater pillow to hold my head up, and adult sized puff floaters to put on my forearms. I took the headphones off; the twitchy aftershocks faded into a languid warmth, and I fell asleep.

I awoke when the last of the water drained out of the pool, my bum gently slapping against the still warm tile, my head and neck still supported, and the floaters on my arms pricking me. The floaters kept pricking me and I couldn't figure out how to get them off. Oh god it was starting to hurt. Oh god. "My master. My Master help me."

"This is your punishment time, but as I said it won't be for very long."

"My master. My master!"

"What?! You may say, "My Master more" or you may scream."

The pain kept steady, the floaters got tighter as well, like when you had your pulse taken at a doctor's office.

"My Master more." The pricking pain and radiating tightness increased. I didn't see why I should scream it didn't make sense to my half-asleep mind.

"My master, it hurts."

"It is supposed to hurt my beautiful strong student you can take it. Just keep asking for more until you scream. And then you can have breakfast. Unless you don't want to play ever again?"

"My master, play." My cock jumped a little bit, too, wanting to play, even though the pain.

"Say your words."

"My Master more!" By the third time I was screaming in pain even as I said the words. Then the floaters clicked off and clattered to the ground.

"You know this is just a dream, my beautiful, strong student?"

"It's just a dream," I repeated.

"No" reverberated through room. "You broke a rule. I'm giving you the red door."

"Oh god." I knew it had to be something painful after that arm pricking.

"Red door."

"My master, yes." A red door illuminated. I walked up the steps and to it. I stepped through the door, which was like a light projection or hologram, and through to where there was no ground, slipping directly into a pool of scalding, hot water. Scalding. There was just enough light, I had to find the edge of the pool! Maybe my dream was transitioning into something else. Oh hot, hot. I found it and pulled myself out.

The tile cool against my back, the rest of me super-heated, and feeling close to first degree burns, the light was dim. "My Master," I groaned.

"My beautiful strong student. You know this is a dream and time doesn't matter here."

"My Master yes."

"My beautiful strong student, tell me what is a dream?"

"My Master all of this is a dream."

"Everything in my domain is a dream, following the rules is a dream"

"My Master the domain is a dream."

"Keep your answers simple and you won't break as many rules."

"My Master yes."

"Now if you want to have a shower and breakfast, take out the butt plug and all…"

He paused.

"My master?" Steam rose from the hot water.

"You must say, "My Master more!" and jump back into the pool… just for a dip. When you feet hit the bottom, you can climb out again. Do you understand this instruction?"

"My Master yes. My Master more" I jumped in. Scalding. My eyes and the rubber of the plug and my feet on the hot bottom of the pool the worst. My nose… I got out.

I saw My Master's face on a monitor bright in the otherwise dimly lit room. "My Master." He didn't say anything.

Then we played find the monitor and chant five more times. It was almost over. A few other strobe lights and pin lights in the mix.

"My beautiful strong student, now that you've had the chance to think about it, I want you to jump one more time. But you must ask me permission to jump in."

I didn't want to. "My master. Please." I kept it simple.

"Please what, my beautiful strong student. What do you want?"

"My master, please more."

"You may jump in, but come out as soon as you can after your feet hit the bottom"

If anything it was hotter this time. My entire face and sinuses felt like they were on fire. And even though I had kept my eyes closed, when I pulled myself out I could barely see. But I could see a green blob that I assumed was the green door. That was for me and my pleasure and euphoria to come. I got to all fours, steadying myself, not quite ready to stand. My vision starting to clear, nose, feet and groin still throbbing from the heat, I thought of how high I could get with the pleasure, the euphoria and the coming, and I tenderly took my heat swollen dick in one hand, helping it respond to the memories and the wanting.

A lit monitor somewhere else in the room, and as I turned my head two strobe lights passed over my eyes. Facing the monitor, and releasing my dick to steady myself "My master, please." My Master deserved my best attention. Always.

"What my beautiful, strong student?"

I didn't know what to say. I turned to the door, half crawling, and said again. "My master, please!"

"Go through my beautiful strong student."

I got to my feet and pushed it open. Inside found a large, light and airy bathroom with fluffy white towels…and about 20 minutes in a cooling shower later, another green door, permission given to put on my clothes I had come in with: my t-shirt and shorts, clean and dry. Since I had only relief and comfort in the first green room, my cock had started throbbing, it had expected more simulation and release than cooling water and rough, fluffy towels, which it and by extrapolation I enjoyed as a starter.

In the new green room there was a fluffy floor and a big robe with which to cover up and keep warm. I could smell the food, but I couldn't see it. The apparatus rolled through a slat opening in the wall. No givers this time I was told. Just slowly lower myself back on to the very thin dildo I had picked out earlier in the dream. It was already gelled up. Then I had to strap and myself into the apparatus. It was getting a little dream-like with déjà vu except with the fluffy robe and floor. Not a complete repeat.

My dick was a little confused. It was expecting a blow job and rising for the occasion. Meanwhile the part of my mind not connected to my dick knew it wasn't happening right now. Still, the slick rod in my arse felt… it felt so damn good. I guess my dick really did know what the rest of me was in for.

I was sealed in, this time with no headphones. Three large, but within the range of human sized, brightly colored penis shaped dildos came out of the panel in front of my face. No more coffee for me, if we were to be wrapping things up for tonight. Wasn't practical. Going to be near midnight when I was released, I was told. One was orange juice, one was French toast with syrup and one was sausages. I experimented with each one. My hands were free to manipulate them and get the food out… all of it was the consistency of seamen, but it was delicious and somewhat arousing. Tentative holding of the dildos mirrored some kind of bionic, but nearly human feeling hands touching my cock below the divider/shelf of the apparatus, and my briefs were pulled away. The hands were some what stiff, but covered in terrycloth like the robe. Sucking the food caused the thin dildo in my arse to move, the hands to close in on my shaft and balls, and I was still wearing the robe, so as dick up my arse moved there was a nice up and down brushing sensation on my bum, and it reminded me a little bit of cosplay conventions I read about where people played characters who had tails.

This really was the good part of the dream, I supposed joyfully. Sucking the cock in my mouth, sucking it hard made the one in my arse expand. And it stayed expanded. Oh, my my master, my master, I chanted. Between eating I experimented in lightly touching the dildos with my hands. The bionic hand… hands and fingers stroked my cock and perineum. Oh, god. My Master so good.

He didn't say anything he didn't appear until I thought I had eaten enough, but I hadn't yet gotten off. His face appeared. "My master!"

"My beautiful strong student. Would you like a tip?"

"My Master yes?"

"Hold one of the cocks with both hands and stuck on it."

I did and I felt two soft gloved robot hands, only hands, on my cock, rubbing back and fourth. I started sucking and rubbing the dispenser in earnest… the orange flavored, pulpy cum shot into my throat getting hotter but oh it did matter, I could swallow, and the one in my arse got bigger, rocking in deeper, and fast than when I was "eating" and hit the sweet spot.

The brace behind my head pushed my head and mouth forward and the cock penetrated my mouth and my arse more deeply. Now, instead of me choosing the pace both started their own, slightly out of synch with each other. My teeth grazed the one in front of me…and I felt something a lot like teeth the same pressure on my cock. The one in my arse slammed in and up, out a bit, then in and up sending jolts from my prostrate to every other nerve ending in my body, I shakily grabbed the base of the cock sliding in and out of my mouth, my dick being squeezed and rubbed just right. It was coming in my mouth, I was coming.

I was in a haze of pleasure, my cock being thoroughly milked by the robot hands, the one in my arse still moving, but not spurting like a real penis would. My eyes must have closed, because My Master was angry now. The mechanical hands moved away from my cock. Though I had finished, it had felt nice and warm to be held.

The cock in my mouth and the one in my arse got bigger and longer, and hotter, too full, too hot. I was being split on a spit centered on my channel, sharp burning reflecting from that point outward through my senses. I was choking, my mouth and throat burning with being full and being forced to expand wider than natural. And they were still moving, and I had no control. Before I could pass out, they quickly pulled out leaving a burning and scraping as they were removed. I sputtered in pain as my throat protested, my channel and asshole spasmed unpleasantly in throbbing pain.

"My beautiful student. While time doesn't matter here, you have broken the rules again. It is not worth it for me to punish you more. We're going to do the agreed hypnosis, you are going to take the butt plug," he was shaking in anger. And maybe, just maybe I will give you some pleasure again. But you won't know until it happens. What do you say?"

The burning and throbbing had strangely already begun to reduce, I sputtered "My master, yes my master. My Master please."

Then there were strobe lights and words whispered into my ears, and I slowly got to my feet, holding the butt plug in one hand and stumbled towards a blue door… and through the threshold back into my room.

* * *

_to be continued (there's around 24 chapters at the moment)_


	10. Chapter 10: Evaluating Reality

_I was fixing some punctuation and word order typos in chapters 5 through 9 and reposting them with changes. Just in case you were notified a second time, I wanted to reward my readers who have the story on alert with a new chapter._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10: Evaluating Reality**

Twenty minutes had passed. Just 20 fucking minutes! I turned around. The door was gone. I had a lingering feeling of euphoria and being well fucked. My t-shirt and pants were on. The envelope remained, smelling nice… there were a few packets of syrup in there. I was very alert and half aroused. I grabbed a packet and the plug… bigger than I thought, but it would be good to be full, and went into the bathroom.

I opened the packet, pulled down my pants, rubbed the syrup gel into my asshole with two fingers… it felt as good as it had tasted, and then slowly but surely got the plug all the way in. Pulled my pants back on over the plug, which didn't stick out. The cheeks of my bum covered it over. Then I went back into my room. Coming upon 12:30 am and set the alarm for six hours. My Master wanted me to have the plug in for six hours. I would look for a blue door again after that, but likely dream time would be done.

During the next two days I wore the butt plug as much as possible, and I bought a blender for the suite shared kitchen. And straws. And a juicer for good measure. Then some cocktail straws that were more narrow and made the sucking more realistic. The butt plug didn't move, and I didn't have any other strange dreams. I did make some great home-made shakes with various fruits and vegetables… extra pulpy style. I always kept my eyes open and in front of me when I sucked them up through a thin cocktail straw. My dorm mates laughed and teased at my new health obsession and wondered why I didn't use ice or ice-cream when I made my shakes and smoothies. When I was alone, I set up my cup so I could sip from it and touch myself at the same time.

I began to wonder if the whole experiment wasn't about hypnosis or rather self-programming through neurolinguistics. As a Torchwood agent I suppose I knew that time travel was possible, but my experiences had been more about learning and identifying alien technologies, human technologies that might interface with alien technologies a just a little bit about aliens themselves. Everything else was just about learning, and learning human nature and my own nature was a part of it. Worry was part of human nature, too of course.

Finally I had another class with Professor Rektor. I had began to think how silly it was that phrase "My master." Even in my dream he never insisted that he was My Master and everything was about my own free will and choice. In fact I could rationalize it was all about auto-eroticism, turning myself on.

I had become used to sitting down full, and just ignoring the plug, and tried, really tried to concentrate on the lecture. The extra credit group doing the "Neo Kinsey Experiment" as we called it was not going to meet for another day yet. About 10 minutes before the class ended the professor took out two small boxes, and made an announcement about those involved in the special project were to take one cosmetic each out of the box on their way out of class. A lip baum and some eye drops to prepare for the next day's experiment.

It wasn't a specific key word, I don't think. I then remembered agreeing to being hypnotized at the end of my dream, but as soon as he started talking about the experiment I started getting aroused. My trousers felt uncomfortably tight in the crotch. Maybe I wouldn't be getting the special treatment…. It had been three nights…. Did that mean My Master had two other special students? Or like Father Christmas, since I was only gone from reality for 20 minutes did he have the chance to visit them all in one night? My Master was going to include me in something. My master, my master.

And then everyone was moving. The class had ended. I looked in my Master's eyes as I put my hand into the box. Somehow I wanted to exclaim "my master" but the words didn't make it into my throat.

"Instructions are printed on the cosmetic boxes," he murmured, his silky voice reminding me a bit of my fellow Welshman, Alan Rickman as professor Snape in the first Harry Potter movie.

This wasn't his only class but about five other students from the experiment were in this one. I was taking two classes with professor Rektor, behavioral psychology section 2 and criminal psychology section 2. I wondered if that meant I would get extra.

I think he saw my expression. "One each, Mr. Merrick." Greg Merrick that was my undercover, student name. "No need to be greedy. Just go back to your dorm before you read and follow the instructions." Again, warm tones kind of like Mr. Rickman in "Love Actually".

There was no odor in the air. Just the anticipation that I should be eager to do what was told. I tried to respond verbally. I really wanted to. No sound, not even a "yes sir" made it to my lips. The others were… they were already gone, but I didn't remember them saying anything.

I didn't have another class that afternoon and hurried back to my dorm to look at the two small boxes. The lip baum… turned out it was unflavored, I was kind of hoping it would be one of the flavors or scents from before… just said "apply to the lips as often as you choose to." And, it was apparently some kind of aphrodisiac because I started to get hard again moments after I rubbed it over my lips. Well. I would have be careful when I used it, then. Wouldn't want to be tenting at the wrong time.

I was in the bathroom, and no one was around, so I decided for the first time since the dream to pleasure myself. The butt plug… seemingly a lump of rubber the whole time was suddenly robotic and started throbbing wider and moving inward in tandem with my strokes, but it took longer, almost painfully much longer than usual for me to come, the plug only hitting my prostrate after I had been at it for quite a while. I glanced at the clock. Took more than 40 minutes. The plug stopped moving after I came, but it was in deeper and fuller than I had kept it on my own. I washed off, reluctantly taking the now longer and wider plug out to clean it and myself and looked at the eye drop package.

There were three instructions. First put on the lip baum. I had done that. I could do that again. Second make sure you are wearing the butt plug. Oh, I guess I had jumped ahead on that one. Maybe that's why it took so long to come off. I stroked myself through my track pants I favored for lounging in my dorm during the day. I put the baum on again, stroking. It did say I could use it as often as I wanted. I spent a few rushed minutes coating and pushing the plug back in before looking to the third instruction. My cock jutted out between the stimulant, the material of my track pants against it, and the attention to my channel.

The third instruction: only use eye drops when there is somewhere you can lay down, peacefully for at least an hour. Ah, a slightly sedative property, I thought. Make sure the boxes and the cosmetics are out of sight before you lay down. The drops? Oh, here was the final instruction. Put one drop in each eye, put away cosmetics out of sight and then lay down.

My hands shook. I wanted to do this so badly. There was only one more instruction. Actually it was the first instruction. It was before the numbers. I had read ahead. The general introduction one was – only do this if you choose to. You will have to lay down but you must knowingly choose this. Oh, okay, that was obvious. I guess the professor didn't want anyone else getting involved. Just do it to yourself and for yourself, I read.

Within moments, slamming a dresser drawer shut, I was laying down; the butt plug was moving even though I wasn't touching myself. There was no further instructions, so I spent some time thinking about how new rules in the game were fitting in where the other rules that had been established. I kept my eyes open, lay down, but didn't touch myself as I slowly got harder between the motion of the plug and the aphrodisiac quality of the lip baum. I was alert even as pressure built… It was easy to keep my eyes open… one of the previous game instructions. So I didn't miss it when the professor leaned over me. In person. He was in the room! Fantastic!

"Mr. Jones," he said. Oh god he knew my real name. I need, I needed, I needed to be fucked, and the device in my arse was slowly fucking me. I needed more. I needed to follow the rules. But My Master, he was there, I needed. I needed. I sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Lay down my beautiful strong student," he said softly and with warmth. "The game hasn't begun yet, but I don't want to have to punish you before you even start today."

I was silent I didn't know what to do. The hardness of my cock and the tingling in my channel were admittedly distracting. My hands slowly inched down my waist to touch and squeeze the tip of my cock-head, as I looked My Master in the eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Informed Consent

_Chapter 11 and 12 uploaded the same day._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Informed Consent**

"Lay down of your own free will, or you will not get to play," My Master said firmly. Like he was just a little pissed off at me, at having to be in my room. Yeah, right. Like he was actually in my room.

I wanted to lay down. I wanted to speak. I lay down first.

"Now, Mr. Jones you need to say one of the key phrases from the game to start the game. Do you understand Mr. Jones."

"My Master." I said. I so wanted to play.

"Now stand up"

I did and said, "My Master."

The blue door was there. My eyes flicked between the door and the professor, my master.

"Remember in the game, time is of no consequence. It is all a dream"

"My master." I said eyes on the door, my fingers brushing over my shaft through the cloth of the track pants.

My Master didn't strike me or tell me there was punishment for looking at the door, so apparently paying attention and responding verbally was an adequate response. Or maybe my mind was only creating the visual and as before the audio was being pumped into my room.

He paused at the door, and looked me up and down, considering. My eyes his motion and then turned to him back to him.

"Now you mustn't go through the door directly after me. The door will only allow you to enter when you are sure that you have chosen to go through it. The way I and the program will know is by what you say. I hope I don't have to remind you that every statement must begin with "My Master" or you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"My Master yes." Somehow now I was standing with my hands at my side. A dream jump or perhaps a forgotten hypnosis session. I didn't feel as aroused as before I was concentrating on the words said to me. I knew I wanted more, though. I felt full and semi-hard but it was just there. It was distracting.

He walked through the door. I paused. I put my forehead to the door. It didn't open.

"Use your words my beautiful strong student," I could still hear him in my head.

"My Master yes." Nothing.

"My Master please." Nothing.

"My Master I choose to follow your rules." A slight click but it didn't open all the way.

"Please my master. My Master more." Damn. I had said the words in the wrong order, the door didn't open more but it did get hot to the touch.

"Place the entire palm and fingers of your hands on the door of your own free will." Master's voice said.

I did… the door was getting hotter but it wasn't opening.

"Say it, say what you're doing of your own free will."

"My Master yes. My Master, I have placed my hands on the door of my own free will."

The ground and the door shifted around me like a pivoting secret panel in a Victorian mansion or cartoon with Scoobie Doo, and I felt a pressure mold behind my back, head and calves. It pushed me up and then released. I wasn't in the room from before, I was in a niche with the rounded wall behind my back but the door wasn't open yet.

"My beautiful strong student, you are in the game environment where time does not matter, but you must be punished for breaking a rule before the pleasure starts. Do you understand?"

I felt like was caught in a shrinking closet the wall behind me pushing me up against the hot blue door until my face and hands were both touching it, close to sizzling on a frying pan or a car in the summer, and it was starting to get harder for me to breathe. It was a dream though, and it didn't seem right to scream. "My Master yes. My Master please. My Master I am sorry."

"My beautiful student," the wall behind me retreated slightly. "I want you to give me the long answers right now about your free will and describe what you are doing. You may take your hands off the door to remove your clothing, but only if you want to."

A small transgression and a small punishment. This wasn't so bad. The plug was moving, and I was semi hard. The door had yet to open. Somehow, I took too long in thought, because something new happened. The closet I was quickly filled in with salty, brackish, metallic tasting water raining from the top and filling from the bottom.

"My Master," I said. The water slowed to a trickled. I was pleasantly tepid but it still was filling the cabinet-like room.

"My Master I wish to play the game." The water stopped. But it was up to my waist and the dark, rusty water was getting warmer.

"My Master, I make the choice of my own free will to play the game, and follow the rules." The water began to retreat, leaving a dark brown stain on me and my clothes, like clean but salty, rusty toilet water... or maybe blood. Not quite as pungent as I would imagine blood to be, though. I noticed the plug had stopped moving, and the water had somehow washed away the lip baum

"My master, please, of my own free will I wish to continue the game."

The door didn't open. That's when I remembered I was still dressed.

"My Master I'm removing my clothes now." I wasn't wearing much, but he wanted the narration.

"My master, please." Nothing. I tried saying that a few more times. Then I tried, "My Master more." The door opened half way, I slid into the opening, then the door pressed back on me half way through. Since my cock had been up, between the wet sweat pants on it and then being removed my penis had been pointing forward when the door closed in on it, bending it and where it connected quite hot. Painful, the door throbbed as the butt plug moved.

"My Master more." I chanted several times as the door now seemed to be gently humping me. Not enough to hurt and not enough to actually come off.

"My Master I want to come. " The door stopped pinning me in place. I almost said "please" first. But I stopped myself in time.

"My Master please, I want to come." The door opened the rest of the way, and I found the first room, the blue door room, as before.

Ahead of me on a metal table was a selection of what I now knew to be robotly controlled penises but also my cosmetics… or a copy of them. An envelope probably with some instructions, but nothing else. No music, no incense, no television screen on the wall. No red door (thankfully) and no green door. I looked around me to find a blank wall, my clothes were gone.

I so wanted to open the envelope but it wasn't addressed to me, it was sealed and I had no further instructions. I waited standing there, dripping dry but comfortably warm. A hard on, but no movement from the plug.

A monitor lit up with my Master's face. "My master!" I said. It went out. Another monitor lit up with his face. "My master!" We did this about 10 more times. Strobe lights and sharp, stationary pin lights sometimes fighting for my attention as I turned to find and face a monitor lit with my Master's face.

The lights all went out and a spot light went to the envelope. "My Master please," I initiated. "My Master I want to play." I also wanted to stroke myself off, but I didn't think this was quite the time to either ask for it or do it. I did put both of my hands gently around the base of my cock… we had no rules about this… nothing to extrapolate.

I waited… and damn it if I didn't give in and start stroking myself. A monitor lit up, "My master" I groaned.

"My beautiful strong student. Remember I can't see you, but I do have some equipment monitoring you." The butt plug surged as to answer him.

"My Master yes?"

"Open the envelope and follow the instructions, if you wish to continue to play."

"My Master yes!" I dropped my dick. Well it was still sticking out, so it bobbed ahead of me. I chuckled as my hands shivered in anticipation.

"My Master I am opening the envelope."

"Read the instructions out loud. But properly."

This was a test.

"My Master, yes," I said. "My Master the first instruction is to remove the butt plug and gently put it on the table."

I put the letter back down on the table and started that. "My Master the plug knows! My Master it is getting smaller and thinner, my master, as I reach for it, it is helping, my master."

My dick quivered in anticipation as I got the plug out, and smacked up against my belly. "My Master I am putting the plug on the table gently."

"My Master I am picking up the instructions of my own free will. My Master the paper smells great by the way."

I was rewarded with a chuckle in the darkness. The lights went up a little more. I looked around for my Master's face on one of the monitors but it didn't appear.

I read the next instruction, making sure to put "My master" before each step. This time it was to reapply the lip baum, and precome started from my penis. I rubbed myself with one hand as I applied the baum.

"My Master so good. My master. My master" I chanted and this time I did come. There was no response positive or negative. My pleasure was in my own hands, I smirked and observed.

This time I was less distracted as I put on the eye drops. I knew now it was more of a stimulant than anything, but still somehow remembering past instructions and promises of punishment if I were to break rules, I had to add the comment, "My Master there is nowhere for me to lay down."

"That's all right my strong beautiful student. That will come later. And you will come later, much later, my beautiful strong student." He said fondly but without admonition.

"My master, thank you my master."

There were no more instructions but there was still a table full of robot penises. My Master's face came on the screen, and I was addressing My Master appropriately. I wasn't hard again, but I was alert and feeling really good.

My Master instructed me to look down and pick one to insert, but when I was to insert it to keep my eyes open on the monitor and My Master's face. I would be responsible for responding out loud when I saw his face, and to be able to see My Maser's face.

I could pick any one of the dildo/robot cocks that I wanted, but after I chose it I had to watch My Master on the monitor, and keep inserting it until My Master said I could stop.

I picked a medium sized one that came completely with some artificial balls at the end and an electronic socket with an adapter beyond it. Clearly later on I was going to be mounting it on something. I wondered if I was going to have a giver or be called to be a giver this time.


	12. Chapter 12: Controlling Hunger

**Chapter 12: Controlling Hunger**

While I was in this room, the dildo was only to be a plug My Master explained, but I also must be getting hungry and thirsty. My Master knew I had come off twice since I got back to my dorm and offered that this refreshment would come first before any more deliberate arousals.

I was starting to be semi-hard from having put the new plug in. The balls and socket were of course on the outside, and although I could feel they were heavy and dragging, I noticed that because this was a dream world, despite it's heaviness I didn't have to keep a hand on it to keep it in. All the better to feel myself with.

I smiled, as I crossed the threshold of the green door, and the robot dildo up my arse activated giving me a spurt of liquid on the inside, and a pricking electric jolt hinting pleasures to come. Then it started moving oh so subtly, not really vibrating but I knew it was there, caressing my channel. I wasn't expecting anything so intense so soon, and I dropped to my knees.

"My master, my master, fuck the food and fuck me my master." Bright lights flashed over my eyes, but I kept them open.

"Aren't you the responsive one, my beautiful strong, student? But you are hungry right now, oh so hungry."

I looked for My Master's face through the flashing lights and trying to see the room but I also felt intensely how, damn hungry I was. My stomach empty, as empty as could be, and needing to be filled. The slow message in my channel faded to the background. I was only semi hard, and ravenous. So achingly hungry I felt like I hadn't eaten in three days; something from my personal experience that had happened to me once when I was on assignment.

"My master, I am very hungry my master." The room was bright white. Nothing else going on. "My Master are there to be refreshments?" I asked.

I was assured by My Master, but first I must set up properly. This would be the last time during this game session that I would be asked to give a long answer an use the phrase of "my own free will" as a pole angled out of the floor and I was instructed to back up and mount the end of the robotic penis to the stick and lean back on it. The dildo stopped moving as the long stick mount came out so I could concentrate on backing up and connecting it.

To test the mount out, I was asked to try lifting my feet off the ground and yes, My Master the channel became my whole world, only my growling stomach remind me to look up for the next part.

A special padded chair arrived, dangled from lines from an opening in the ceiling lowering itself to where I could reach it. My feet on the ground, and I realized that this mount pole device could flex into some of the harness involved in receiving. I also remembered being in that position the last few times that I ate or drank in the game. I moved forward and the mount behind me kept up, so I barely noticed it. Dipping my legs into the calf restraints and then fastening part of the harness around my waist before the booth part arrived on its own, then closed around me and sealed me in.

As I sat, the dildo in my arse quite unannounced began to move in earnest and it squirted something new that reached all of my nerves… all through my body, feeling alert and do damn aroused. Not painfully so, just in a haze. I could keep my eyes open and on My Master's face in the monitor murmuring My Master's thanks, asking for more.

He suggested that I stroke and pinch my nipples. That felt really good when I tried it. My Master really did have the best tips. Hungry, though.

My Master suggested I would be able to do more with my hands if something else were taking care of my nipples and pecks, and then I followed gentle instructions to attach a chest harness. I murmured, My Master thanks, and then I slowly stood. The "chair" and the pole I was slightly leaning back on, moved up with me as I stood. First restrained my torso, the metal on my nipples comfortably warm, the sensors and light electric impulses slowly stimulating them and messaging my pecks, the penis in my arse just barely moving in tandem.

I really needed to sit again. The shell of the booth was gone, only the framework behind my neck and back, the "chair", the pole holding the dick up my bum, and foundation where I had placed my lower remained. I could look down my body and up and around to monitor's where My Master's face appeared and My Master suggested that I pull out my knees and lower legs from the foundation leg holders and put on metal soled and reinforced sandals. The sandals rose out of the foundation block of the lower leg and calf restrainer. They would keep my feet in place when I wanted but also would allow me to walk around the room. I pulled my legs out of the leg holders and up, put on the sandals, and then fit my legs back into the holes. I was instructed to sit again, the stimulation on my nipples and channel had stopped while I was putting the sandals on and sitting down.

Once again the subject of eating and drinking was brought up. I agreed I was getting a little hungry now. Well, actually, ravenous, I was thinking. But I was trying to be polite in my saying. The lip stimulant for pleasure was wearing off, and all I could think about was how empty my stomach was, that it needed to be filled.

But first, My Master said, let us try out the message elements of your new sandals. I agreed and in 10 minutes I was very hard again, the other elements attached to me with slight stimulation… and the robot penis leaking some combination of welcomed drugs into my system through my channel. The hunger dull in the background to an ache that I didn't mind through the rest of my euphoria. It didn't occur to me to stroke myself off, my hands at my sides. Just the building, the building of good pressures and feelings as I leaned back a bit. Then My Master asked if I were hungry. I was. My stomach gurgled, but my dick was painfully hard; somehow not leaking precome yet.

We decided I should try something new. The foundation of booth had retreated from my calves some time ago, when I was putting on the sandals but I only really noticed now that he said we should try something new, and I was looking around.

I was to walk up to the soft wall in front of me, and leaver down my dick, which really was happy to be against my belly right now, into the hole that appeared. The hole felt spongy and firm like a vagina, and it was incredible.

The vagina started to bring me off, and behind me a supporting wall came shaped around my back pinning and slamming me into the soft wall in front of me. It was as if I were riding "her" hard up against the wall, except I was the one getting pounded in the arse, there was even a lifting and angling under my feet, as the vagina held on to and messaged my dick in a tight glove of warm, wet and natural feeling. And I was encouraged by My Master tell My Master how damn good it was and narrate my progress as much as possible. Groaning and screaming were allowed if I couldn't articulate myself. Great rule that.

It took a while, but it felt so good, I came with a shriek, the spongy wall vagina milking my penis until it was spent. The lights dimmed but I knew I had to keep them open for My Master.

Was I still hungry? My Master's voice asked me, but I couldn't see his face. The wall at my back retreated. I was spent but satisfied, eyes opened and turned facing a small light source, focusing on it. I was so, so hungry, I felt like I had not eaten in days, although I wasn't fatigued. I was wide awake alert, and full in my bum.

I was satisfied but still hyper alert as the lights came up and I followed My Master's image on a few screens before the complete booth was set up again for a slight promise of getting "given" to later on. After I sealed myself in to the experiment booth, now wearing the sandals that could message me, and had my calves restrained. In front of me the panel opened up to lead several life-like looking penises of various skin tones, complete on manikin-like torsos following behind them. The shafts stuck out just enough, semi-hard for me to suck on.

The water and coffee ones came through like liquid, but the food ones had the consistency of cum, but tasted like some of my favorite foods. I had to suck to get the food and liquid out or … or nothing. And gods I was hungry. There was a lot of sucking going on for a while.

The monitor for My Master's face had retreated. My Master's voice told me that I could use my hands to encourage the united nations of penises, and the torsos that they were mounted on gently rocked from side to side, up and down when I changed selections. The scent of the food mixed headily with the musk of different men.

When I used my hands or sucked hard the torsos would advance the penis further down my throat, but the food would be released. It didn't seem to matter that I couldn't taste the food well that way with most of it being released to the back of my tongue or directly into my throat. I could smell the food, I hungrily swallowed, and that sort of was like tasting it, and some of it washed upward when my mouth was filled by an especially strong surge from sucking hard and having my face fucked.

I could stand or sit changing my position, the apparatus behind controlling the big penis up my arse moved along with no further stimulation, just a sense of extreme but not painful fullness.

My head was gently supported as the torsos and hot ball on the pretend penises advanced to my face and slammed into my mouth. They were all hard and needy now. I was told to practice giving it, as I would like to receive it, because instead of a student, the four torsos were receiving data to give me my own ultimate blow job.

When I heard that, I got a little harder. The stimulation to my channel that had previously been limited to what I got from changing my own position in the booth, including some more liquid, and the attention to my nipples through the chest harness increased. Apparently this part of the game, which included eating and drinking, wouldn't be done until I had gotten all four torso's "off" meaning that they would slam uncontrollably into my face, the penises expanding and lengthening into my throat without gagging, without biting.

While it was delicious, it seemed to last forever, because there was no way of telling when the food penises were done, they had been coming in me from the first suck, sometimes with more and sometimes with less, usually based on how hard I sucked them. Nothing was touching my actual penis this entire time, and while I could move my hands now, I couldn't reach my penis through the torso divider of the booth which was a little frustrating, the divider moved along with me. I couldn't get my dick to hit the top or any friction at all. Just a bit frustrating, yeah. I didn't have much time to think about it with my channel being beyond well fucked, so widely filled. The torsos with hot balls bringing long penises into my mouth and down my throat. My neck and throat stretching out, swallowing and filling my belly. Convulsing my channel on the wide, throbbing, pounding cock releasing its seed into me. I began to scream against the cocks in my throat. It was all so intense. Euphoria, frustration and discomfort blending together with soreness and a painfully hard and throbbing cock unattended between my legs. Just screaming now. Screaming and swallowing until there was no more to swallow.

My Master chuckled, saying that while time didn't matter inside the game about seven relative hours had passed since I entered through the blue door. Really it seemed like days ago, the first time folding into this time. The dream game being all that was or would be.

When I finally was close to coming, everything stopped; I was congratulated for lasting so long. It had been 90 minutes or so in the booth with the food, My Master said.

My Master now told me I could choose to be put into the toy box and brought off with the new cock sucking program, or to go directly into a sensory deprivation tank to sleep.

The penis and torsos retreated and the lip baum and eye drops were brought back.

If I wanted to be brought off, I had to put the lip baum and eyedrops. That's what I wanted. But to come off, I had to request and beg it very vigorously, that after that I would be permitted to close my eyes and rest.

I did not feel like resting, and I did so much want to get off. "My Master fuck me. My Master fuck me," I repeated over and over again. All of the devices started up again, including the terrycloth covered robotic hands stroking my cock; and I did come, and it was oh so good, and the voice of My Master reminded me, as the world became grayed out into darkness, that wasn't it a good decision of mine to choose to put the plug in my arse originally, because if I hadn't make that choice none of this would be possible.


	13. 13: My Home In the Dream World Is Chosen

_Chapter 13 and 14 added at the same time. Thanks to everyone tracking the story. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 13: My Home In the Dream World Is Chosen**

When I awoke, stretching my arms and legs, I almost expected to be in my own bed, except I was in a tank of a slightly jelled warm and comfortable fluid. As my eyes fluttered open, I realized that they were covered my whole face was covered and protected and given a dim light, the tip of a penis was in my mouth, so I couldn't talk, but my tongue ran over it experimentally, and it dipped further into my mouth. I waited for instructions.

Finally I got one from My Master and it included a rewarding rule. Whenever there was something in my mouth I would not have to wait for instructions, I could just suck it and or lick, swallow. If my hands were free, I could also touch it and stroke it for better results. The random part, I was warned was if I chose to do so, the torso it was on might act unpredictably, and the other devices on and in my body may or may not respond. But I was given the hint that if I truly put some effort into it I would get a strong response.

I moved my hands through the gel and grabbed the base of the dick in my mouth, which jutted outside the covering of my face. It was wider, thicker than the part in my mouth. I sucked the tip, and some water came out. Then the tip retreated through the hole.

My hands on the outside didn't feel the slipping through the gel. I was still holding on to the shaft. While the first one in my mouth felt like plastic and had already been hard, its only position, the new one that came in had a softer texture. I knew I had make it hard. I wasn't hungry for anything but pleasure I was pleasantly rewarded when my ministrations on the penis in front of me effected the other parts filling me and holding me in the gel. As my internal clock told me, it had been 15 minutes, and the dick in my mouth was coming, followed by to my great pleasure and surprise I was coming.

I rested in the fluid. Another hard dick with water entered my mouth. It left. One with coffee in it entered. It left. Another soft dick entered. I went to town. I don't know how long took this time, only that I was coming first and then the dick lengetheed further and spurt seaman flavored cum down my throat which I swallowed. I didn't pass out this time, I was alert.

My masters voice filtered in. "My beautiful strong student, would you like one more before you are put into the toy box?"

"My Master yes. My master, this isn't the toy box, my master, please, My Master fuck me?"

"No, my beautiful strong student. This is the resting chamber. You have been a very good toy today, haven't you." My Masters voice was so warm and caring about me.

"My Master yes."

"I want you to tell me that you have been a very good toy today and mean it, or you won't get off again. And remember say it right or you will get punished no matter how good you have been so far, I told you I enjoy giving pain. The pleasure part is just for you, not for me. And you only have to give me the slightest reason before I give you the most excruciating pain you have ever felt. Do you understand."

I think I understood that the dream version of my professor was a drama queen. The punishments so far had just been a minor inconvenience. Beyond that I reveled in the haze euphoria and ever-present lust that I was in, even after having been brought off twice in less than an hour. However, the stimulant was keeping my mind clear enough to reply. "My master, yes. My Master please. My Master fuck me."

My Master's voice said, "You have been a very good toy today."

"My Master yes. My Master I have been a very good toy today."

I had to keep repeating about how good of a toy I had been for My Master. Strong and louder, the penis in my arse rocking in and out as I did, but no other stimulation. It was spurting but never deflating, getting bigger and harder dragging across my prostrate. 50 times. 100 times. It was getting excruatiating but in such a good way. Then I finally said," My Master's toy has been very good today." Apparently that was the right thing as all of the other stimulating areas, my feet, my dick my nipples were slowly thrummed up. A dick entered my master's toy's mouth and I didn't suck on it. It slammed into the back of my throat, the torso slamming into the cover of my head that protected me from the gel. Out, in, slam. Over and over again, and the penis came in my mouth without me licking or sucking it. I swallowed. It retreated.

I still hadn't quite come off and the need for release was starting to hurt. I waited to see if another dick would come into my mouth, and it did. Hard already, tasting of precome, slamming into my mouth. Coming. Bright lights strobed in and out of my eyes.

I was in a haze; very hard, feeling very good, but not released yet. A soft dick came into my mouth. I started licking and stroking it and finally, finally an expert twist to the head of my cock, buzzing nipples, throbbing stimulation to my pecks, and the right slam to my prostrate let me come.

The half hard dick was still in my mouth, and I was alert enough to see it was moving, nearly instantly at full hardness and slamming into my pliant throat. My entire body was lifted to the torso and I could feel robot legs hold me close while the dildo in my as got bigger and painfully slammed into me, I sucked for dear life on the one in my mouth so as not to gag. I got the unsaid message: hard or soft, if I wanted to continue to play the game, I had to suck any penis put to my mouth. This one when it came tasted like mint and pineapple again… and every nerve ending I had shuddered with pleasure, I came and passed out.

I awoke again the resting chamber a hard plastic penis pushing against my lips, demanding entrance to my mouth. I was supported, but there wasn't anything in my channel or on my cock other than the slightly stimulating gel of the resting chamber. The penis in my mouth gave me water. The cock retreated. I was just a little bit sore but overall sated.

The voice of My Master said, "Would my toy like to be put into the toy box now?"

I said the only thing I could say, "My Master yes."

"I want you to tell me what you want to happen to you next. You must be in control or responsible for everything that happens to you in this game good or bad. Pain or pleasure. Do you understand my toy?"

"My Master's toy understands. My masters toy wants to be put into the toy box."

"Even though you don't know what the toy box is, you want to continue to play the game and be put into it? Is that correct my toy?"

"My masters toy begs My Master to be put into the toy box." The light went out. I repeated it yelling it five more times before bright lights shown in my eyes and it pulsed and strobed in conjunction with my throbbing channel.

All dark. A nothingness.

A cushion against my bare belly supporting my stomach, my arms and legs over the sides, a gentle, non-invasive pressure surrounded me, my channel was empty spasming in the loss of being full, so full. At that thought my dick hardened and an opening in what must have been an ottoman of a sort of fit around my cock; it was gently messaged but kept in a loose channel, as I got harder. My head was supported and the only thing not in the box. I could move my arms and legs a bit; I was on my knees, the sandals on, my knees softly supported. My hands and arms could move around, but they each were "confined" in their own cavity.

The lights came up slowly and I was in a large, luxurious living room with no windows, just frosted light pattern sources and My Master was there relaxing and reading a book.

Well technically, everything except my head was in bright green, trunk-like box in the room. I couldn't turn my head much, but it didn't really matter as my world centered on my penis and being so close to coming. It stopped though. My Master addressed me.

"My toy, I see you have woken up. Do you like the toy box."

My throat was dry. I tried to say, "My Master yes." But only a squeak came through. He was angry, got to his feet, leaned over me, and pressed a needle through the top of the toy box which hit a nerve ending in my spine, causing me to shudder in pain, and I hoarsely screamed one time in the sudden shock and momentary agony.

"Well, apparently you can still scream. Maybe you need to scream some more." My cock softened up but it was firmly and painfully held in the slot in the ottoman under my belly, torso and hips.

Three more needles, and a scream on my part, before My Master noticed that perhaps my throat was dry and he wheeled up a torso with a hard plastic cock which probably only had something for me to drink from it. I had to suck on it really hard to get the water out. The four needles in my back stung, but it wasn't like the nerve endings were being constantly stimulated.

The water gradually became was some weak, watered down juice the consistency of precome, but mint flavored. I was getting hard, hot, and bothered. The torso and the penis feeder was moved away from my mouth.

"Well?" My Master demanded an answer.

I could barely think. I started. "My master…" I repeated it a few times, blinking my eyes, careful not to keep them closed longer than what was physically natural. I was aware of each blink.

He prompted, and pushed down on the needles… pain, but I was still hard, maybe even harder oh, god.

I must have said that out loud, as the needles were removed, but my cock was painfully tugged and a thin dildo began to enter my channel, spurting something ahead of itself that burned. I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a good burn or a bad burn yet.

"I'm waiting. Toy."

"My master, my Master's toy likes the toy box." This was apparently the right answer as the tight glove on my dick started to feel light and softly touchy, I could even feel a stimulant pouring on the root of my cock, spreading over my balls, as my legs and knees were pushed further apart. Something like a vagina on the tip of my cock now, spongy. A soothing and stimulating spray into my channel, which was still raw, pulsing and feeling so good with the cock in my lower colon, stroking over my prostrate, while my own dick was well fucked and sucked by the talented vagina; and within 10 minutes I was brought off.

"Toy do you like the toy box?"

"My Master's toy likes the toy box." Nothing. "My Master's toy likes the toy box." A nudge from the dildo in my arse. 20 chants later and the now large, wide, wide dildo was slowly removed from my hole, emphasizing the soreness; and a huge man in leather trouser, already hard, entered the living room and unzipped his fly revealing an impressive member with a cockring at its base.

"Toy use your words or you will be punished, do you understand my toy?"

"My masters toy understands. My Master please. My Master's toy will be good."

I wasn't really sure how I felt about the actual other person in the room, and it was rather new to have My Master in the room with me too.

"You will be. Now stop looking over your shoulder and look at me."

The top and the back of the box was lifted off, giving the other man access as he scratched my master's toy's back and bum with his fingernails.

"You must keep your eyes on me until and after you come. Does my toy understand?"

"My masters toy understands." He asked My Master's Toy to repeat the rules.

As things were happening to my backside, fingers probing and scratching My Master's Toy had to narrate My Master's Toy's understanding. Not just the ones My Master gave me now, but the ones from before, about how this was of my free will, and that I agreed to be punished if broke the rules, and that I was allowed the scream if I couldn't say the words, but no other words could pass my mouth if they didn't start with "My Master."

The man behind me was also able to reach my perineum.

My Master added one more new rule. I tried to concentrate on my Masters voice. The rules were very important. So much more important than what was happening to me at a given moment.

The rule was that while I was in the toy box, I had to always say, "My Master's Toy first, objectifying myself and with full knowledge that I was a toy.

My bum was being bitten. My Master's Toy's Bun was being bitten. "My master's toy likes my master's toy's bum being bitten," My Master's toy said.

As we went through the process, a spray on my cock and its messaging rewarded me and I was so close to coming. My Master's Toy was so close to coming. A tongue penetrated my hole. My Master's Toy's hole was being rimmed.

"My Master's Toy, My Masters Toy! My Masters Toy, so good! My Master's Toy!"

My Master's toy had to watch My Master the entire time. After the rimming, random stuff got put in My Master's Toy's arse until it was the man's very hard, large penis.

He slammed into My Master's Toy's ass, like a football player on a practice field. I had no problem just screaming on this, even if I couldn't quite tell if my bum being split in two was painful or felt good.

He was pulling out and coming in for another, "My Master's Toy! My Master's Toy. Fuck!" I screamed gutturally.

I knew the system was built for me to mess up in the middle when it was feeling so good, but I didn't care even when the pain mixed in. I lost track of how many times I was full-filled beyond my wildest imagination. And sometime during the progress, I had agreed to wear a protective helmet my head and have my arms, My Master's toy's arms, fully restrained and pinned in place, restrained to prevent jostling. The metal boots on my lower legs, My Master's Toy's lower legs, found their own place, widening my leg position, even farther and then locking into place.

My eyes were only on My Master, and I knew that sometime during the process I had temporarily closed my eyes to feel the oh so good stimulation and may have at some point said "Oh god," instead of "My Masters Toy."

First it was determined that since the man in my arse hadn't come yet he was going to keep pounding on My Master's Toy until he did come. My body betrayed me and even without additional stimulation I was hard again.

After the man came... and left, My Master questioned My Masters Toy. Did My Master's Toy feel that this stranger riding the toy and fucking it hard was punishment or pleasure?

I couldn't answer because the hardness was all about anticipating something good. My channel was pulsing, my asshole contracting, and expecting something good, but I was in an in-between stage. And whenever I really had to think things through, I couldn't objectify myself. I had lived in this skin for 19 years, and granted I was My Master's Toy, at this very moment, I was also still myself, Ianto Jones, who absolutely loved being My Master's Toy.

My Master was livid that I didn't have an answer, because I already had deserved punishment and a non-answer was also breaking of the rules. All restraints were released. I just lay over the ottoman, twitching and shaking.

The sandals and the helmet stayed on My Master's Toy and an attachment in the ceiling brought me to standing with some painful tugging on my neck to show me which way to go.

I was asked if I remember how the game session ended last time, and I said with permission for My Master to hypnotize my Master's toy in any way My Master wished. The tugging ended with me on my feet, and my eyes pleading with My Master.

My Master asked me if his toy was ready, because the game was going to end soon. And he had me begging to continue the game, and he could hypnotize his toy whenever he wanted to do anything he wanted. And this was My Master's Toy's will to be used in whatever manner pleased the Master to make My Master happy. My Master deserved to be happy. My Master's Toy's throat was sore with declarations and feverish begging to be used.

My Master chastised me like a loving father and promised that he would never have his toy do things that I didn't want to do, that were against my nature, except for keeping the secret of the game. And that wasn't doing something it was not doing something. I agreed with tears in my eyes.


	14. Ch 14: Wanting My Master to be Happy

_Chapter 13 and 14 added at the same time. Thanks to everyone tracking the story. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 14: Wanting My Master to be Happy**

My Master knew that I didn't like pain, but reminded me that he did. He absolutely loved dealing pain and it made him happy. So he asked if his toy would like the game to continue now and accept the red door, or it would be punishment enough to go back to my dorm room, never knowing if I would ever get to play the game again.

I picked the red door, now out of the toy box. Took off the helmet and boots as instructed, and knew that my further instruction was to jump into the boiling pool on the other side of the red door, and stay in as long a possible before getting out, and then do that 5 more times. But first. I was alert. There were some tools before I jumped in the second time that I could use to be safe and prolong the agony, if I agreed of my own free will. Of course I did.

I jumped through the red door, and stayed in the molten pool for a few blindingly painful second before climbing out to the cool tile and laying down on my back. Two padded wrist cuffs dropped onto my belly, I put the first one on and was trying to figure out how to close the second one when it snapped shut on its own. Against the wall was a double chain system and I hooked up each wrist. I trusted that the chains would pull me out in time, and dived in to the pool. Moments of hot white pain later I was pulled out by the machine. But I hit my head and scraped my ankles.

My Master voice but no image. If you want more control and less lasting damage, put these on, my toy."

"My masters toy thankfully accepts My Master's tips," I said. My Master's Toy had two more jumps into the pool to go, if I wanted to stay in the game. I hooked up the neck and leg restraints to chain endings that were provided and jumped in… although it hurt, My Master's Toy was getting used to the heat, I think. And I was thankful that the metal of the bands on my wrists ankles and neck didn't get super heated. This time My Master's Toy was pulled out over the boiling pool, which I now realized wasn't actually boiling, but like a Jacuzzi was being aerated. It was still too hot to be comfortable, it hurt, and as I was suspended over the pool my back began to hurt.

My Master and My Master's Toy had some questions and answers about this and a weight belt descended, and with anthropomorphic snake heads, it wrapped itself around my waist. The belt got heavier and heavier. I knew I was not to leave the room until My Master' Toy got into the pool one more time. But My Master's Toy was restrained. So I had to beg to be dipped into pool and the weight on my back kept increasing. My Master's Toy had to beg for it. Beg for it. Beg for it.

I blacked out and woke restrained to a geodetic circle that moved like one of those space toys, or the one that Bruce Wayne had in one of those Bat Man movies. My Master gave his toy a few pushes so my Master's toy could feel what it was like to be twirled around. It really wasn't so bad, and I was compelled to answer so.

Then My Master described in advance what the next session of punishment would be like for his toy, and I was reminded that I had agreed specifically to the punishment, even back when I was still Ianto Jones or Greg Merrick. Because when I was given pleasure as My Masters Toy, it was so good I had lost control, breaking a rule by closing my eyes to savor the pleasure.

Strangely without suggestion, and because of the burning of the pool I was neither hungry or thirsty, though I imagine considering the times I had rested or been blacked out quite a bit of time had passed. Well, I guess that's the surreality of the dreamscape. I was glad that I wasn't currently seeing a shrink like after that last undercover assignment. There would be no explaining how real some of this felt, and how long the dream-game had lasted.

And I didn't want it to end. Even if I had to stop for a bit I knew I could never leave this behind, spending hours, days or weeks with moments, filled, so filled, the euphoria and the sharp, shocks of getting off, over and over again. It meant nothing to the real world, but everything to me.

I was asked if I wanted more pleasure game, and My Master's Toy had to beg for punishment before My Master would punished me. It would make My Master happy. Or, I could go back to my dormitory room right now and never play this again, or I could be to be punished and make My Master happy.

It really was a no brainer for me. I begged to make My Master happy. My Master smiled and brought out a large wooden mallet with a pebbled surface and wacked me a few times to stunned silence. Until I screamed, I was instructed to request more. Since we weren't in the toy box, I could just say, "My master more," and then be given more. And after the dunking, found I could request more several times, as this wasn't as painful as the boiling, searing heat that my sense memory could so clearly recall. For a moment the two pains combined, and I found I had to focus on my muscles and bones being struck in the moment to forget the other. But I had stopped talking.

My Master stopped. The next few times would lead to the screaming. I knew it. My Master told me that he was planning to continue on for quite a while during the screaming phase. I think he wanted to see if I was feeling dread or terror at the prospect that I would be in screaming pain in just a few more moments. The throbbing pain I felt now filled my senses. I wasn't terrified, I was complacent. I didn't want it, but My Master wanted it.

He gave me water in a hard penis shaped dispenser that I sucked. He said that no matter what I was going to scream in pain, but he could make it feel better at the same time. He wouldn't explain how, but if I wanted to feel better at the same time that I felt pain, I should beg for it now, because I wouldn't be offered this chance again.

I may have been complacent to receive pain, even though it wasn't my favorite thing; but knowing I could also get pleasure? I begged.

Quite unexpectedly, he sucked me off, and despite the bruises and aches it felt great. Not really sure how that worked, but it was damn fine better than the ones I had in the booth with my fellow students, that was for sure.

"I'm going to suck off your ape penis one more time, but this time I'm going to put a dildo up your ass, do you want it my toy?"

Back to that ritualistic language were we? He was going to do it anyway, but he wanted me to beg for it. I begged in the proper order. I don't know how he did it so fast, but within 10 or so minutes I was coming again, with a very wide very deep, almost painfully sharply pointed so dildo up my arse and spreading my hole wider and wider, that was squirting me with something that made me feel so, so good. I begged, begged for more.

First he restrained the dildo and reminded me that I had some punishment coming yet, that he would program the giant cock up my arse to make me feel good, but that the sharp points would also hurt. My Master was going to strike me until I screamed and wouldn't stop striking me until I came for a third time.

However, some recovery time was in order as the dildo in my arse, shrunk a bit so it would have room to move, slowly messaged me until my dick grew hard at the fullness and stimulation, my hole and channel quivering in that it had been stretched so far before, but still getting stroked now.

My Master put a protective device over my hard penis so he could "go to town" with striking me, and evidently it also was to help me get off because the vagina-like message of the protective covering felt so good. My Master assured me that I wouldn't come until I was screaming in pain, and I begged for him to continue… my haze of pleasure increasing. Pleasure. Pain. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Working together rather than fighting a war. And in the end I didn't like the pain, screaming, screaming screaming. But coming for the third time felt so good.

I was given a choice to rest in the resting room or be sent home. I chose the resting room. I rested. I fed, I was stimulated. We would next see how long or how fast it would take for My Master's Toy to come.

I would be sent to the toy box in my Master's living room and strange men would fuck My Master's Toy. We would see how many men needed to fuck My Master's Toy before I got too tired and broke one of the rules. Then My Master would get to strike me again or something else painful.

I agreed to go until a rule was broken, because My Master so enjoyed making me hurt; and he deserved that pleasure for giving me such pleasure. I was whipped and flayed, my arms and legs were broken and set several times over the hours or days or weeks, or months and somehow because it was a dream and it was a game when I woke up in the sleeping room I was always healed.

It made me more daring in asking for pain but I could only go so far. Because of this, because I did not relish the pain, because I could not genuinely answer that I was enjoying the pain, no matter how many times I asked for the pain to be delivered to My Master's Toy, My Master was becoming bored.


	15. Chapter 15:Rewards and Understanding pt1

_This is a long one, but it all seemed to need to be together._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Rewards and New Understandings of Lifestyle – Part 1 Induction**

My Master said that with any game or toy, it would only be fun for so long, and I was to be brought back to my room 20 minutes after I left it with a really great high tech dildo for me to use until the next game.

All that I was to consciously remember between sessions was that the experiment included auto-stimulation and that I had graduated to this device. I was to take notes and present them for the public part of the experiment.

Honestly, I was starting to get just a little bored too, missing some of the mental stimulation of studying advanced computer science, physics, and profiling my fellow students in those classes for Torchwood. Knowing that I would have such a great toy of my own in the real world until the next game session would keep me going. That, and my blender, and my juicer. Because a man needed to be fed after all.

My robotic penis toy started the width of one finger and would expand in length and girth. I could only expand so far, but it could move and vibrate, and release a pleasing syrup cum to heighten the experience. I agreed and begged, lights shined in my eyes, and then I went back to my room with my prize.

Of course I could only use it when no one else was around, but that could be two or three times a day. I was also given a small butt plug to wear for up to 20 hours a day, that could also move around and throb at various, unexpected intervals, coated with the undetectable drug. Last but not least I was given an invisible implant into my skull so I could hear commands anywhere that I went. These would be recorded commands (i.e. there really wasn't a device it was all mental suggestion that were timed to be released with audio memories, my internal rationality supplied), but all three devices would be interlocked to see if I obeyed, and take notes. I played along with the "brain surgery" idea. It was fantastic. Oh and at least six weeks had passed in the dream world and only 20 minutes in the real world. How fantastic was that?

The third time the blue door appeared in reality was only four days since the first time it had appeared and two days from the last time. Even so, my sigh and deep hard on I had when I saw the door, let me know that two days in the real world could be like forever.

I had been using my lip baum and eye drops every day. They had been programmed, My Master told me, to only respond to my DNA so no worries about appearing secretive about using them in public. I still had to be somewhat secretive for masturbation using the special robotic dildo, but what man didn't?

It was a Sunday afternoon and no one was about. I had already come twice today and was resting in bed, considering everything. My Master's voice told me to get dressed and have shoes and socks on before the blue door would appear this time.

I loved the escalation of the commands. My mind wanted to follow ever more complex instructions and get explanations: if My Master wanted his toy to have them. My Master had told me: I was given so much time in the last game play session because my mind was so strong and so good, I was a good toy who liked being put in the toy box. As I thought about the toy box, my proper place in the world, the smaller dildo/butt plug wiggled. As I got dressed it moved further up my channel stroking and teasing, starting to bring me to hardness.

I easily got through the blue door this time, giving My Master his favorite phrases and one of my own which was "My Master fuck me."

An array of mechanical penises waited for me on the table, and My Master did a review with me on following his commands. I rolled my eyes, but played along. After all there had to be a demarcation between the kind of thoughts I had in the real world and the kind of thoughts I had in the game, even though both worlds had some of the same thoughts. I thought about how I used the larger robot dildo in the bath over the past few days. Yeah, that had been good.

This time he wanted me to strip, pick a syrup… take out the butt plug and stroke myself off. I had to do it on the cold floor, sitting or laying down. Rolling about was to be allowed, but I was only allowed to speak game phrases, which of course all had to begin with "My Master". The floor would get colder every time I broke a rule, but it was going to get colder anyway, just more slowly if I didn't, and more quickly if I did. I had to ejaculate before getting up to go through the green door, unless I wanted to go through the red door.

However, no matter how badly I messed up on the cold floor, I didn't have to go through the red door this time unless I picked it. The floor was going to get progressively colder regardless. I could pick painful boiling, followed by a severe beating with no pleasure if I wanted to leave the floor before I came. That was not going to happen. I think My Master wanted to see if I had changed my mind about enjoying pain for my own sake. Pain was still pain, and I would only indulge in it to make My Master happy.

Fortunately this game and the entire dream-world was more about my own euphoria than his, and I suddenly remembered with clarity the two times his cold mouth had sucked me off. That gave me pleasure… so yeah, the game and the dream….as with all dreams were more about me than him… and we both knew it. In fact the machine that gave me a blow job in the toy box had a cooler temperature now, to reflect how good My Master was at giving My Master's Toy the best, best shooting cum completion I had ever experienced. And it only made me want to make My Master happy more often too. The maces and the whips, the pain to be withstood to make My Master happy.

I thought it would be easy to bring myself off with a good dick up my arse, but 20 minutes later I realized that the floor was getting colder and I still hadn't come. I was sweating and starting to stick to the floor, so I had to keep moving. I was not allowed to stand or kneel until I came, unless I wanted to walk through the red door. 20 minutes later, making it 40 minutes I had been touching and stroking myself, and I think I was in risk of getting frost bite in addition to the proverbial blue balls.

I extrapolated, "My Master may have additional help my master?" I was only somewhat surprised to get a yes answer. Dream-world was about me after all despite the number of rules My Master had.

A large man with boots on entered the room and put a towel on the floor for me to kneel on. He picked one of the dildos, a small one, and prepped me. It was cold and I was shivering. The gel he used was turning me on so much, where as the one I had picked before had been keeping me from coming, I supposed. Well either that or my holding on to the real word and not being ready for the dream world and the game. My dick bobbed up to my belly, getting precum in the line of hair going down to my groin.

I was instructed to grab on to the cold handles that rose from the floor to be in front of me and brace my feet which were also able to find purchase where before the floor had been flat. He pulled the dildo out of my channel, and then entered me fast. His fat hard, long, throbbing dick filled me dearly one moment, and nearly split me in two the next, as it pushed further up my arse. He road me hard hitting the right spot, bit my back, and touched my penis when he came. I was almost there.

He left the room. I realized I was still on my knees and wondered if this meant I broke a rule. No, my Master's voice said, I was allowed to keep the towel on the floor, stand and pick a mechanical penis to stick into me, but I still was not allowed to leave without coming, and I was advised to pick an extra long one so I could use the floor as leverage to fuck myself and message my cock. That actually worked, the metal of the floor somehow energizing and supercharging the robotic penis up my arse. I pulled on my cock with on hand, milking the cum out of me. It was so, so good. My Master always told me the best tips.

I really needed to make My Master happy later on. For now, I was just pleased on the aftershocks and euphoria of coming after such a long build up. I didn't have to keep my eyes open because from where I was I wouldn't be able to see any of the monitors. The mechanical dick in my bum had to stay there, partially hanging out.

This time when I walked through the green door I was in a sort of a cloakroom or closed in sauna. It was comfortably appointed with some benches and a variety of day glow colored plastic penises that I recognized as food and drink dispensers. There were no monitors and no voices until I heard one utterance from My Master.

"My good toy you are on the honor system. You may not wank off in this room, you may sit or stand, eat and drink, keep the cock up your arse while you do so. Rest for as long as you want. And when you are ready, your sandals and nipple stimulator, helmet and wrist bands are here for you to put on. But don't rush and go too hungry or too thirsty because I will punish you if you cannot follow my commands for the next four hours without stopping after you leave this chamber. You look like you have a question, my toy?"

"My masters toy asks My Master if the four hours will be pleasurable for my masters toy."

I was assured that they would be the best, but that I should remember that My Master actually preferred it when I was in pain. Yeah, I knew that. Didn't really matter to me right now. The voice of My Master continued, giving pain was what made My Master happy, and I was to think about that.

Much later in the bright room, after one hour and being brought off three times by various machines, calling myself out loud My Masters Toy when referring to myself in affirmation to My Master but continuing to think of my own needs with personal pronouns when I was in my own head, I was instructed to walk through a yellow door. This was new. I vaguely remember that I had three more hours to follow commands without stopping. My channel was empty and quivering, and I still wore the helmet, sandals and wrist bands.

The room had plain wooden doors on all four walls. I was to get on all fours and beg to be strapped down so I wouldn't move far when I was slammed into by what was to come. For the next two hours men who only wanted me to feel good by putting their cocks in my arse or my mouth would come in… and it would feel fantastic, I was told. And yeah, I quickly got to my knees and begged to be further restrained.

The words of My Master continued with what was going to happen to me, as I got harder and harder thinking about it. The better I did with my mouth, the more my cock would be brought off, often as it could, with fortifying nanogenes to bring in recovery and restoration. I had to beg for my body to be altered by them, too.

Before this pleasure could start I had to beg for it and scream for permanent alteration. It took 20 minutes of screaming for it before My Master believed his toy. As they altered me the protector/restrainer for my dick brought me off, and then I given some water in its proper penis shaped dispenser.

Then the men came through, the ones in up my bum were already hard as they entered and slammed, while the ones in my mouth started out soft. I lost track of the time in my pleasure until I woke up in the resting room, suspended in liquid, a slight throbbing in my channel from one of the robotic penises, and a felt a slight stroking to my genitals, a feeding cock in my mouth. As I ate, I was slowly brought off coordinating with my eating needs, and it was fantastic.

Now I was given a choice, I could go home and never play the game again ever. Fat chance of that. There would be no devices left behind (not giving up those robot cocks!), just a slightly increased stamina for pain and pleasure, slightly less of a need for sleep, as the nanogenes had reprogrammed me through my pleasure and will. Or, I could request to make The Master happy. This would not be punishment, like before but it would be allowing The Master to be happy by causing me pain.

I was given a choice to like the pain or dislike the pain, as that was a core personality trait that The Master did not want to effect. If he changed what I wanted, it would no longer be about choice and free will. Now, if I agreed to making My Master happy, my libido would permanently be placed at a higher level, no special cream or jell necessary, I might even have to take suppressor pills in the real world, if I didn't want to be driven to distraction at all hours of the day and night. Yeah. Right. Like that could ever be real.

While none of this was real, it felt damn good. The best dream, and the best game, and this six-foot tall toy wanted to make his Master happy. I wanted to be changed so I could stand more pain and a greater invasion of my mind, and make The Master happy, even though he and I both knew that I disliked the pain.

I was back in the man-fucking room. This time the words whispered that the men who came in would hurt me as much as they liked. If I wanted to make My Master happy I would keep fucking them, careful with the dicks in my mouth swallowing the cum, and pushing back to co-fuck the rough dicks in my arse, and having them fuck me as well as I could.

I would only be punished to very severe levels of pain if I disappointed The Master. He had recorded my pain during the last punishment section, and he had the ability to play it back into me, both mind and body, without touching me. I of course believed him, as I was the Master's Good Toy and anything was possible in the world of dreams. I was the Master's Smart Toy, and everything My Master had told me had been true. Granted a part of me speculated that he was probably a time traveler using futuristic technology, that no dream could last this long, this vividly, but at this point I didn't care. I was honored to be selected to be My Masters Good Toy.

Since My Master had not been able to invoke terror in me, and had gotten so much from my cooperation and willingness to play, I was informed that the men weren't permitted to kill me or hurt me badly. However, they could be rough and use their own toys during the fucking. The nanogenes would heal me if I was hurt too badly to survive the next fucking, but maximum pain was the point of this part of the game. And I didn't have to like it, just accept that it made My Master happy, and I might also have a few good feeling moments during the process.

I would have no idea what to expect, other than not to be killed, and to service as many dicks in my mouth and up my arse as possible for the next four hours. I could be scratched, bitten, whipped, clubbed, spiked, just about anything. Twice the amount of time that had been given the good feelings alone. There would be four hours of this. I didn't have to come, but I could if I wanted to, but the protective machine holding my dick would not get me off.

And I had to beg for this part of the game to begin. I had to beg to make The Master happy by having as much pain inflicted to me as possible in a random way where I might, just might get a jolt or two of pleasure out of the bargain. I begged for a half hour before My Master was satisfied. And the mixture of pain/pleasure began. Sometimes more pain, and sometimes more pleasure. A few of the men used the creams that made me feel euphoria, even as other parts of me shuttered under extreme pain.

Finally The Master entered the man-fucking room. He was tenting for the first time I ever saw. Aroused at my bruises, welts, oozing flesh, and whimpers.

"You're almost ready my toy,"

"My Master what is my masters toy almost ready for?" I whispered.

He explained that he was a Time Lord and that for him to get off, he had to come into my mind, not just my body. Since My Master liked pain, really loved it on other people actually, it was going to hurt me more than anything I had ever felt before. It wouldn't kill me due to the gradual alterations after each time I was damaged and healed.

Further, ever since the game started, any time that I was either in pleasure or pain, the nanogenes were working. Even when they had been healing me and keeping me from dying, when I was beaten or roughed up too hard.

If I begged My Master to fuck me proper the Time Lord way, I would get three more days of pure pleasure in the game. As he described this, euphoria flooded my system in anticipation and I started leaking precum all the while restrained on the floor, naked and bent over on my hands and knees, arms and legs quivering with muscle fatigue.

After a pause, My Master explained that he would only do this if I really wanted it, because to survive, he had to do some final, permanent changes to my brain to keep me from dying when he came fully, fully, sharply, roughly into my brain. I begged him. I wanted My Master to be happy.

I asked My Master if he wanted to put me in the toy box first? But no he liked how tender and raw I looked and how much pain I was already in, so close to death but not dying. The pleasure retreated from my system and the raw pain only remaining, throbbing, stabbing and seeping with my blood through cuts and deep bruises, and shattered and splintered bones. The only benefit to me in this case was my channel was already as wide open as it could possibly be. My channel was raw and scraped, as was most of my back and face, but I could only see the logic of allow My Master to have his pleasure. It seemed more important than anything to me could ever be.

After I begged and pleaded using the right game words and phrases he rode my channel, for a painful 2 hours, and then I realized as he started to come into my mind, I never had quite experienced pain before at all. All of my past memories of pain combined and magnified, crashing like a tidal wave, and exploding through my system and sense of self. I was sure I was screaming and crying. My Master whispered into my mind how this was just the first time, he could only be in my mind for a half hour now, but slowly he promised he would work his way up… the first two hours being just the warm up so his body could ejaculate and he could enter my willing mind.


	16. Chapter 16:Rewards and Understanding pt2

**Chapter 16: Rewards and New Understandings of Lifestyle – Part 2 Deduction**

I woke up dressed and on the couch in My Master's living room, the toy box was not to be seen, but several feeding dildos were. There was nothing on my groin and nothing in my arse. I whimpered. In the game when I was fed I had always been hard and eventually coming. During most of the game there was something stimulating me and filling me with lust and sensation.

The problem was solved when The Master entered the room with a small, wrapped box and had me open the present. It was a sort of a pared down jock strap and dildo combination that I could wear under my clothes. I thanked him, because I was getting very hungry and thirsty. He asked me to strip and put it on. This time, I he was watching me, standing close enough that I could feel his body heat as I looked him in the eyes and put the apparatus on which immediately squirted some special syrup onto my cock and balls and started massaging them. I had never had my balls and scrotum messaged before quite like this, and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I couldn't quite get the dildo in; I was so close to coming.

"Mr. Jones would you like some assistance?" I was a little started. I already knew, already remembered that he knew that name but he didn't use it before in the game. "Questions, Mr. Jones."

Actually, I almost felt like crying. It was like the game was over and Torchwood was going to throw me away into a cell or something worse.

"My Master. My Master's Toy?"

"Ah, yes. Well you aren't the toy box right now and you have most of your clothes on Mr. Jones."

I felt a cold pit in my stomach. "My Master are you changing the rules of the game, My Master?"

"Just a bit," he said taking up a penlight and flashing it into my eyes. "But I see this was too sudden and too soon for you My Good Toy."

The light was gone and I was feeling nearly hard enough to come again, struggling to get the dildo into My Master's Toy's arse and channel.

My Master asked if I would like some assistance, and a naked woman came into the room and slowly placed the mechanical penis into My Master's Toy's arse, but I was only to have eyes for The Master or the food in front of me.

Finally it was in, my trousers were pulled up, but it wasn't going to start moving until I started sucking on those food cocks in front of me. This was going to be tricky because it felt so good I thought I was going to come before I even got started, and it was hard to keep my eyes on The Master and not close my eyes. Every time I closed my eyes he was going to add to my punishment, even though I could remember a promise of getting three days of pure pleasure after making The Master happy.

It was all right, My Master explained. Rewards were only for people who followed all of the rules all of the time which meant I couldn't really know what to expect, as I occasionally and willfully had broken some of the rules.

I think he knew how much the unpredictability factor turned me on, as I took a side moment to remember how good random could be, so close to coming that I almost missed My Master telling me dispassionately and mater-of-factly that he needed to work me up to getting a full brain come. I had only lasted a half hour this time. He was going to try again one more time after I ate and rested, but would save the punishment for a later time of his choosing. I got off three times while I was eating in the living room, even with my clothes put back over the devices.

After my rest, I was pulled back to the bright room and instructed to brace myself on all fours. I had to understand that he had only the memories of my past agony right now to make him happy. This meant that first he was going to open my mind, with my permission of course, and with the devices giving me pleasure. Then he was going to enter my body and my mind deeply, just brushing my mind with pain and agony until he was ready to come in my mind and body. It could take up to six hours, and before he began I would have to beg for it. Beg before he made me feel good. I didn't have to beg for the pain this time. Just the first payoff. I screamed and begged using the right words for a half hour, and then he set the devices of the bright white room to the perfect fuck filling my channel, bringing my dick off and nearly drowning my throat with cum, a hard real feeling penis deep within it. Exactly deduced from all of his data on my previous orgasms. It only took 10 minutes before I came with every pour of my body dripping with pleasure. Oh, begging was definitely worth it!

Then the cool finger at the back of my head and into my mind. His idea of a brush with pain was probably and 8 or a 9 on the pain spectrum, but it wasn't continuous it went in sharp, knife-like spurts as he rode my channel hard, having an additional mechanical press above and below me making it difficult for me to breathe. Five hours of this had passed, he told me, when there was a slight reduction in pressure and pain, I had only screams and tears left in me. I knew of nothing else. Not my name, not his name, only the unending pain and words warning me that if he were really able to come there would be a magnification factor of three in my pain level from what I was feeling right now; and that I would live through it, but he really did want to hear me scream, even if most of it were on the mental spectrum, he wanted to hear it. My conscious mind was not to retreat but experience every drop of agony. And I consented to this of my own free will, My Master reminded his good toy that it was what my will wanted at that very moment. It was good that My Master reminded me, his good toy, because all I knew was pain a large haze of pain interjected with stabbing slicing pain.

My voice couldn't speak, but he fully expected my mind to be clear and chant through the pain, "My masters toy, my Master's toy" over and over again in a loop. It was all that I was. Sharp, sharp constant sharp pain through my scull, my body, nerve-endings in agony and my Master's toy.

When I woke up he told me he was disappointed I my performance, I had passed out on factor two, nearly twice of what a normal human would be able to stand without dying or going insane, and only in 45 minutes.

The game was going to be over for now, but I could keep the jock massager underwear and use it anytime I wanted. He had me use it when he hypnotized me to store away from my conscious mind any feelings or memories of pain from the game, locked away while I orgasmed for an uncountable new time during this session.

At the very end while I was still feeling fantastic he squeezed a giant sponge out and blood sprayed all over me. Then he took another sponge and wiped it all off. Finally he opened my mouth and placed some blood on my tongue. It was brackish, salty and metallic, but somehow he wanted me to know it was blood. Probably my blood, but My Master didn't say. I think he was still testing me for a terror reaction. But My Master's Toy was a good toy. My Master's toy didn't need to know why it was happening, only my logical mind, now only a small part of my consciousness, remembered that it did happen and perhaps could mean something.

Sunday afternoon and I was back in my room and I vaguely remembered going in the blue door and coming back out again, a smile on my face.


	17. Chapter 17: New University Experience

_Authors note: In case you were wondering or had not figured out, although I am playing with surreality in Ianto's POV everything in this story is in sequential order as it is happening to him. The exception being perhaps when Ianto is thinking about past events, which may not be remembered accurately_**. This chapter and chapter 18 are both pretty long, the chapters after that 19,20, and 21 are shorter and wrap things up... for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The New University Experience**

It was Tuesday after class when I figured that a lot of my memories of the game were dreams, and were not-real, as I had been assured; because it felt like it had been months since our first official "Neo-Kinsey experiment".

At the same time, I still craved only cum-like liquid for my food and missed that they weren't being delivered by penis form. I figured that was my mind messing with me. I went with the flow on that, sucking through the thin opening of cocktail straws, keeping my eyes open and unblinking for a long as possible and constructing an overlaid image in my mind of My Master naked and erect and pacing before me his dick bobbing up and down, just ever so slightly. Now that was definitely a kink, and I loved it. Just fantastic.

When I was alone and I fed, I held my dick and had the longer robotic cock, the one that stuck out the end of my bum so I could sit on it to split me open further, as I sipped and suckled my food. My dorm mates saw less of me than usual. They weren't my pals or my subject of profiling for Torchwood, so it didn't really matter. Just because it wasn't real, didn't mean I couldn't want it to be real.

Our volunteer student experiment group that had been 12 was now nine, but we all had agreed to give head for 20 minutes at a time and go in the device to be brought off within two sessions.

Apparently the syrups and creams were given had been adjusted to make it more difficult for us to come. We would have to both work longer giving and receiving to get off. It sounded familiar.

When it was my turn to receive, I opened my mouth expecting a big dick to be put into it. It was artificial but real looking, the face of My Master explained that if I wanted something up my arse and be made full, I had to start sucking now and when there was a change over between students the biggest, juiciest dildo would split open my bum and make me feel so good, all I had to do was suck and swallow during the first part of the experiment.

My legs were held firmly apart, and my channel quivered in anticipation as I sucked and got a penis slammed deep into my throat, bloody and salty human cum dripping and pouring into me forcing me to swallow and gulp reflexively, pressure at the back of my head. My torso and hips were pinned. Instead of being able to lean back into the dildo, its juicy head, like a snake on acid, burrowed into me.

I came, but then I needed to get half hard again before the next student giver came in. My channel was pumped and pumped, stretched as the robotic cock in my bum got bigger and deeper, shifting angle. And then stopped when the student entered the booth.

The huge, huge dick up my arse slowly moved in tandem to the licker. Another cock, already hard and dripping, appeared out of the wall to be my gag and make sure I was filled and completely stimulated and turned on. The cock that filled my mouth was once again a "natural" tasting one. Again it was one of someone who had been damaged and the cum was filled with both blood and seamen.

I was the last student to receive and when it was done My Master took me by my the hand through the blue door, and then rapidly through the green door, where I was silently secured on all fours, and I realized that the large cock in my mouth from before was still in my mouth, oozing out as I was reflexively swallowing.

I felt the cold fingers at the back of my neck, and then the pain started when My Master entered me. I was told I could suck the cock for something to make me feel good, while the rest of me blazed in painful fire. Four hours later he began to come in my mind.

I lasted for 100 minutes this time, My Master told me when I woke up in the toy box. Then, I was made to feel good and get off four times in the toy box before going to the sleep room.

I woke up dressed in My Master's Living room. Under my clothes the caressing jock strap and smaller dildo in my arse, and was invited to do my homework. If I did my studies, then for the last 10 minutes of each hour I would be brought off. This would continue with my studies for as many hours as it felt good. I was to say when it got painful. I could scream or just say it wasn't feeling good any more.

This happed about 9 hours later. I was having a fine balance between catching up on my home work, staying alert the whole time, and the expectancy of being brought off, and was starting to get sleepy which was a severe rules infraction in The Master's living room. But the Master had recently come in my mind and was feeling benevolent to his Jones Ianto Jones Toy.

I was told to strip and given a stimulant. Wasn't sleepy anymore but was sore from all of the fuckings up my arse. One of the metallic dildos was given to me and I silently inserted it. Looking for a mount to lean back on. Did my best without one. I was tired, alert, and sore but the syrup, movement and pressure of the dildo had me semi hard.

Next, I was braced in the toy box again but a new position, leaning back so someone could squat and ride my face, although again, only my head was outside of the confines of the four walls of the toy box. It was a painful position. My wrists were bound back behind and under me, stretching me out. I was given a muscle relaxant with a large painful needle, and my jaw went lax.

The Master was hard, I saw his penis for the first time, bobbing in front of my eyes. My Master was telling me how much this was going to hurt, even through the muscle relaxant. That the shot was just to keep me from biting him when he rode my head for the next three to six hours… it was an intelligent nanogene muscle relaxant. He wanted me to know that I couldn't bite him.

My Master really wanted me to know how much it was going to hurt. I think he was hoping the anticipation of pain would get me hard, but it didn't. I still did not like pain. I did, however, want My Master to be happy. Every other part of me could naturally hurt and it did, my screams through my time lord dick filled mouth just making the experience more vibratory and pleasurable for The Master.

I understood now that this was more than just his pleasure. The lack of explanations of why this position and how long it was going to last now were my punishment for not following the rules the other day and closing my eyes when I was brought off and wanted to prolong the enjoyment for myself.

His balls slapped my eyes, I cried, and for the first time since the game had begun, one week or several months ago I struggled to change position to get free. As I struggled somehow within the box, multiple shallow blades pierced my skin and ground in my flesh in rhythm to My Master's thrusts. The blades nearly held me in place like fish hooks, but there was enough give for them to drag back and forth. Moreso if I flinched in pain and every time My Master thrust or drew back.

My Master could see into his Jones Ianto Jones Toy's mind. In panic, my articulated, simple thoughts came through. "My masters toy wants to feel good my master. My masters toy doesn't like pain." Even in my directed thoughts I was trying to keep to the rules, and hoped he couldn't hear my background thoughts as I tried to comprehend all that was happening to me.

"You will stay awake and aware my toy" was the reply echoing through my head, the only respite to the physical and mental burning and tearing. "You want this," the mental voice told me. "You decided to have this done to you of your own free will and spent hours begging for this, and now it is happening and you are as hard as can be." And damn it, I was hard as My Master narrated his Jones Ianto Jones Toy being hard, but the pain was sharp and burning in my head and the blades imbedded in my skin scraped and tore as my body rocked with his riding.

My mind was blasted by the many waves of My Master's complex, in-human mind. Crashing, shredding, rending. My dick and balls blazed in sharp agony, even as My Master told his toy to come. My head hurt, my soul hurt. Not aching but stabbing and some how escalating, escalating, sharp, sharp. I couldn't' breathe.

It was only many, many, untold minutes and hours, years, centuries later, tears and screams all spent, that I was permitted to close my eyes and sleep in the very painful position that was yet still a relief because he was out of my mind. The position was a 9. The pain when he was in my mind; well I had be heightened and altered by the nanogene therapy to be able to receive a 35 to 40, and be hyper-alert the whole time, contracting on every piece of the pain, crashing, mixing and escalating over and over again.

As I drifted off, still feeling a "9" in that position, a gigantically wide dildo up my bum, and the blades imbedded in my flesh in dozens of spots, My Master rubbed a euphoric cream on my penis which made it comfortably hard. The sides of the box opened and a spray bottle sprayed blood over me like he was watering an Aadams Family flower, and I was that flower. I didn't understand. The small part of me that was still awake wondered if he did this all the time and I just didn't remember.

My lids eyes dipped closed but bright strobes invaded over my closed eyes. He opened my mouth and sprayed some blood into it. But I had to sleep knowing that maybe I could come in my dream within the dream. Maybe the euphoria of coming would help with the pain and blot it out.

I awoke on the sofa in my Master's living room, dressed, homework spread out and the device on my groin and my arse slowly bringing me off. The Master came into the room and shined bright colored lights into my eyes, and then I was being brought back out of his office just 10 minutes since the group meeting ended.

I dazedly walked back to my dorm, locked myself in the bathroom and masturbated until I had come three times.

Professor Recktor's criminal psychology class was the next day, and some how I had caught up on all of my homework for his class and my other classes.

The next morning I saw the blue door, and hurried to enter. Four subjective months passed in my Master's domain before I exited back into my dorm room. I vaguely remembered that I was going out for breakfast.

I could remember less than half of it, and that was when I was in my Master's living room before I was hypnotized to go.

As I went to pick up some coffee, I was really happy that I had a fully loaded small robotic dildo in my bum spreading its magical syrup and stroking me getting fuller and fuller. I missed the dick food dispensers, and passed on eating anything solid. It was starting to not matter, pain or pleasure, just being filed and having my nerve ending stimulated. The dildo alternated between a cream that naturally gave euphoria and total body nerve pain.

My body had changed over the last four months that took place in the 10 minutes this morning, pain and pleasure were now processed them similarly, they were needed hedonistic experiences. I wanted as many hours of the day as possible filled with such stimulation. Which meant that if The Master didn't take me after class and the group meeting tonight I was going to have to go a gay bar and find as many dicks to suck through a glory hole as possible while my high tech undetectable robot penis up my channel moved in tandem.

After the class we had an experiment meeting. Only eight students left. And each of us was supposed to be given two half-hour sessions. Frankly some of the students couldn't last that long on the giving side. Me and two of the other girls were asked to be givers extra times to make up for it. My Master had me change into special underwear and lean back on a supported dildo that pulsed randomly while the jock part would go in rhythm to how I gave to the students.

I think I did five turns as a giver, and was able to bring myself off once or twice each turn. All I had to do was use the game words and lean back between turns as the robotic syrup refilled in my channel's dildo. I was pretty sure no one else was being slammed into while they were blowing their fellow students. And it slammed me harder each time until I was sore and nearly crying out.

Then suddenly it was my turn to receive. I was given a fully supported back brace because I knew through my special instructions that the robotic dildo would be attached to the equivalent of a 200 pound man and "gain" weight with each slam into my butt, also pulling my hole up and down painfully with the switches in position. My arms were painfully, lashed at my sides with barbed wire to keep me from moving too much or my giver noticing and to make it more fun for My Master.

In addition to the full body prop slamming against my entire back several times a minute, small needles would pierce my buttocks and shoulders each time as well. I got to suck on the water and food cocks while the large man dummy slammed into me in tandem to the blow job I was being given for the next half hour. For the second half hour the "body" behind me would hold at 375 pounds, and a realistic type cock with cum would be placed in my mouth, coming hot and long every 10 minutes and replaced two times to see if I would nearly choke. My front was also slowly being pressed so that for the last two minutes my ribs would be cracking and it would be hard for me to breathe. My back was to get attention, too. Sandpaper and more needles with an erratic movement. After an hour of this welcomed torture mixed with euphoric points I was left there with my cock and balls open to the air, the 375 pound dummy, its dead weight and its large penis wiggling in my bum, the needles and sandpaper tearing at my skin tearing at my skin.

Most of the equipment, except my lower leg binds were removed, and a salve, this one feeling so good, no doubt about it, was spread over my back.

"My toy."

"My master, fuck me my master." I said for the first time outside of the dream-world. My Master could not fuck a student, but he could fuck a willing toy. I was willing, so damned willing. I needed to be fucked. I wasn't going anywhere and he was there to fuck me.

"I will." Wrist, ankle, and neck bands were put on.

"My master, fuck me my master."

"My toy are you a good toy?"

"My Master's toy is a good toy." And a naked, ready, needing one.

"Need you walk through the red door. Will you do that for me? Will you choose that for me?"

"My Master's toy is a good toy," I said the cool tile on the bottom of my feet the only thing right now that didn't really hurt, despite the euphoria tingling over my shredded backside. I took slow halting steps to the door both knowing the near boiling water would hurt more than ever before, the wounds from the barbed wire only beginning to heal with the help of my nanogenes, and that the chains wouldn't allow me to drown.

Even now, it had to be my choice. I had to pick this of my own free will, the dream world and the real word mixed together, I wanted it so bad, I wanted it. I could feel my erection painfully bobbing up to my stomach, vaguely wondering how difficult it had been to set up the red door into the real world.

"Stop!" My Master said before I reached the door. "I need you to be more alert and more… happy." I paused as he handed me the lip baum which I greedily spread on my lips, and the eye drops which I had enough give with the chains to put in my eyes. I smiled up at My Master who went down on me gently. I came in his mouth.

I had never been so happy. Felt so good. He stepped aside and I ran to the red door, I needed to make him as happy as he made me. The pain was excruciating. I hated it, but knew it was necessary as I was dipped eight times into the boiling water before being set down into the toy box that rolled through to the Master's living room.

"My toy I want you to see my erection before I shove it up your arse. Go head give it a lick"

I did, tentatively murmuring, "my master, fuck your toy my master."

"I will."

The pressure in my channel was all that I felt for a while, it was very full, then the cold fingers at the back of my head and I knew nothing but white hot pain, stabbing pain, shredding pain, pounding, stabbing, shredding, hot pain through every cell of my body. It lasted forever. It was all that I knew. Then a white light shown into my eyes and I consented to hypnosis.


	18. Chapter 18: Ianto Jones Double Agent

**Chapter 18: Jones Ianto Jones Double Agent**

I woke up in my Master's office at the university an envelope with my name on it. It smelled really good, I opened it, sniffing and started to get hard. The message said, you lasted for seven hours. So I will see you in seven hours from now. Looked at my watch. It was 5:30. I knew I couldn't eat any food that wasn't in a cock, so I went back to my dorm to do some homework and get some sleep.

12:30 am and the blue door came to my room.

"You're perfect now," the voice of My Master said, "But I'm going to keep things interesting," he explained. "Time Lords generally don't use money as we travel in time, but if I a want to escape notice while I trade for and purchase certain items I'm going to need it."

So we were going back to the "man fucking room" It is in the 34th century in the Vegas Galaxy Resort. That's why I was able to get you so many paying customers. And now more, since there's no rule in the bordello except not to kill you. Two at a time, unless they pay to have you to themselves, and most people just pay for one hole, you know. But first we're going to spend some time in the blue room and you are going to reach unknown heights of ecstasy for at least 10 hours straight.

He was telling the truth. He always told me the truth, and I of course trusted him with my life and my ecstasy. I followed all of the instructions, and after the 10 hours slept in the resting room for 12 hours before I was fed and gently aroused. We were going to see how long I could last in the bordello. 12 hours was the normal shift, but The Master wanted to see me work my way up to 40 hours straight. And we would keep doing it until I had been able to do it for four times in a row – of course with a rest period in between each 40-hour interval. However, until I could last for 40 hours in the bordello for weeks at a time, we'd only be doing this.

Several times later during next six months we were traveling in time, I was in enough pain for My Master to be attracted enough to fuck me and come in my mind. The longest he had been able to come was four hours after riding me for six.

The Master was very happy with me as I could still feel the pain at those high levels and didn't shut it out. I thought the dream was wonderful, but that it was also somehow real. Real, dream, real, dream, my masters toy loved to be fucked by my master, my masters toy was a good toy.

I no longer had to have part of the experience erased, because I loved every moment of it, and found myself unhappy when I was dressed in clothes, and unable to eat anything that didn't come in the form of shooting cum down my throat.

The new rule of the game, after I had mastered the 40-hour shifts, was I would spend a few hours in clothes while recovering from my bordello experiences. I was given a libido suppression patch, and even with that pumping calmness into me, I missed being comfortably full.

But My Master had use of Jones Ianto Jones, Torchwood Agent, and he wanted to train me… with my consent of course, to be both his good toy and Jones Ianto Jones, My Master's Toy.

Dressed time, the unfilled time included time studying and picking books from My Master's Library, new beatings of course, because there were so many pitfalls and rules to break when living a more complex dimensional life that didn't revolve around getting off.

I looked forward to going to the bordello. Most of the customers there just wanted to get off and didn't need to hurt me to do so. I didn't have to keep my eyes open, or think on anything more than not biting what was in my mouth, and continuing to thrust backward.

On the other hand, dressed time did keep me from being bored. For the first two months I was still allowed to feed from penis dispensers, even when I was dressed.

I struggled and actually argued with my Master when I was Jones Ianto Jones over the idea that I had to eat solid food at a table with utensils.

It made me sick to my stomach, and I hated it. This made My Master ever so happy, I think. Plus he got to punish me in new, innovative ways for arguing with him and withheld my euphoria, making it all the more grueling and painful.

I didn't eat very often or much when I was dressed, but I learned I could do it for the sake of faking that I wasn't a sex toy for My Master and countless others in the Vegas Galaxy. It would be necessary from time to time, and my Master confided to me that he could sense time probabilities and knew that his race, the Time Lords, were going to arrest and punish him for a past genocide.

The Master, which is what I was to call him when I was dressed, said that by creating his toys he was trying to learn more about why his nemesis and mine via Torchwood, The Doctor, kept trying to save and protect the Earth. Of course under his own terms. My Master told his Jones that the first 20 humans he experimented on expired quickly and painfully. The next 40 had some functioning survivors. That was all with direct mind to body manipulation. It was only after he started adding chemicals and pure physical interaction to his experiments that he was able to forge some servants, slaves and toys. The students who had dropped out of the experiment? They were still alive but had chosen of their own free will to be eternally bound to machines that allowed them nearly unending euphoria. My Master had them at work elsewhere in the bordellos. The time between shifts for them was just a chance to sleep and keep fit before they started once again.

While I didn't really enjoy the pain involved with the Time Lord coming into my mind, all of the other fucking I got in the box, in the white room, the blue room, the green room and the resting room made all of this, even the time when I was dressed and not filled, worth it. I think if I had not already been undercover for Torchwood, My Master would have made me into a whore involved in active seduction in the bordellos. It had a kind of appeal to it, just like being in constant euphoria had an appeal. But they weren't among my choices in the game. My Master said it would be a waste of who I essentially was. I would have to be dulled and under utilized in those positions. As My Master's Good Toy I could both help the Master achieve happiness, get euphoria, and do things with my mind like learn and plan.

It was in the second two months, when we weren't at the bordello trying to see how many men could fuck me in a 40 hour period of time, I had to learn that not only was I Jones Ianto Jones when I had my clothes on, but I was only permitted to think I was My Master's good Toy, not say it. I had to call My Master by 'Professor Recktor' or 'Sir' only when we were on Earth, and The Master when we were in the TARDIS. I was beaten very many times for messing up on that one.

I got to like the library and read up on all kinds of science and language and other planets. I hadn't been able to really learn mechanics or chemistry or biology during my training and Torchwood work. I realized that wanted to be full in my mind as much as I wanted my orifices to be filled.

My master relented, by the time I learned to call him Sir or Professor Rector, to allow me to have my channel filled and my dick slowly brought off while I was reading and wearing clothes in his living room. It took a lot of begging and making My Master happy.

I, of course, had to give him a concession as well. One was a no brainer. He wanted to fuck me when I was very tired after my 40-hour shifts. The other, was he wanted me to go to the post office in different time periods. This one was kind of stimulating for my mind, though I had to suffice with a non-robotic, though large butt plug while carrying out the post office runs.

Here is how it worked: The Master's TARDIS would appear as a door to an office in the main post office room, and I would get on a short line. I had to dress nondescriptly but sharp for the time period… and here's the kicker… I was mailing packages to my future self. No matter where I lived I was going to get a "lube of the month club" delivery with only my own fingerprints on the packaging.

The Master put a lot of research into this, and I guess the nanogenes really worked because my deliveries went as late as the year 2157, after which My Master said the ingredients for the lube would be readily available at a chemist's shop. I had only to mix them properly, and he trusted by then I would have expanded on my own basic skills to do this.

Now it wasn't a sure thing that I would actually make it to 2157, because timelines were often in flux and I was not a fixed point in time, but he had been able to find out where I lived to that point. I went with the flow, ending up with a great wardrobe. Wearing something different each month, and separately mailing at another post office the previous months clothes to my future self. This took some time and between the long fuck sessions at the bordello and the near death experiences every time My Master came in my mind, I lost track of how many "real" or relativistic months or even years had passed. I consented to hypnosis to forget where I was living so as to have no future knowledge beyond fashionable clothing.

The bordello room was actually an extension of his TARDIS, he had explained. The only time I was actually aging was when I was in those post offices, and that was just a few minutes to an hour at a time. Plus the nanogenes had slowed down my aging, planning to arrest them when I was 25. Now I suppose I was physically 20, instead of 19.

And then the Doctor thought he rescued me. The Doctor is an enemy of Torchwood and of My Master. In fact when I thought about it, I think Torchwood got their so called lube of the month club packets from The Master, so in some time frame Torchwood thought that The Master was just an ordinary scientific consultant to them.

My Master was a childhood friend with the Doctor and wanted to show me off. So he actually set it up so that eventually the Doctor would find out that My Master was coming into my brain, and stop him. Not try to stop him, but actually stop him.

It didn't matter that My Master had been recruiting young people from both his classes and local clubs to send to the future bordellos. The Doctor would never find out about it, thinking he had saved the day. I never interacted with the others, but I learned about how they were ensnared. How before My Master started the experiment he had tried out several techniques leaving many humans dead in the process. He called us apes more often than homosapiens, and reminded me that although my ancestors were apes I was no longer homosapien. But none of this was really important to remember.

My Master knew that his own probability of avoiding Time Lord justice was running out, and he wanted one more go at seeing and harming the Doctor. Perhaps hundreds of relativistic years later the Doctor would find out about the others, nearly immortal and trapped in a euphoric state in various machines making it easier for tourists to fuck them. Perhaps he would never find them until the mechanical parts began to break down unattended over a period of decades or centuries, leaving a puzzle for the authorities. Or if the authorities were corrupt enough, just ending them.

My Master prepared his toy's mind and body for the so called rescue. I knew, but I didn't know. I could barely think about it except to torture my remaining morals, the ones that were more active when I was not fucking and able to concentrate on my studies. I knew but I didn't know. But I could never tell. Even thinking about telling, or knowing about it too hard would nearly end me. Only the nanogenes bringing me back from heart attack and stroke. What I knew was hidden so deeply that the Doctor would never find it.

One of the times that My Master came in my mind, he did it in his office at University, outside of the time vortex. The Doctor did in fact hear my now enhanced mind crying out in agony, and came to stop The Master.

My Master said it would be okay because he had slowly over time implanted things into my head, mind and soul that could never be removed, and I had of course agreed to it. I could feel fairly normal most of the time, and have my increased libido suppressed and maybe eventually learn to do so without drugs.

My Master consoled me that he was going to plant a deep anniversary drive into my mind. I could remember him telling me about it right now, but I wouldn't remember again until a few days before my anniversary. But once a year, I would have to come 8 times in a person, not a machine or my own hand, with each time being double the length in time from the first time. It didn't have to be the same person for all eight times, but each time I came, I would in short order be hard again and driving to get off in willing or non-willing body as soon as I could find one. If the person I picked in the height of passion and arousal didn't want to do it, I would have to kill them and fuck their corpse until I came. And then move on to finding another partner.

And I would have to do this one time after another, being so painfully hard that it would probably only take me one day. It was going to be called my anniversary, and after my 8 fucks, which could take up to, 40 hours in total, I would spend 10 hours in screaming agony with the memory of the pain from when My Master had come in my brain, but only in places that I found to be safe.

If I were interrupted during the agony and not in a safe place, as soon as my mind and body found a safe place the pain and screaming would begin again until 10 hours cumulative had passed. It would be an echo of a memory of the combined times that My Master had come in my head. I thought that was wonderful, but I would miss being my Master's toy.

Ah, but he reminded me that as a Time Lord, he could travel through time. Even though he could sense that it was inevitable for the Doctor and a future companion to rescue me from My Master's influence, no matter where I lived I would get deliveries of more of the syrup set up in a "lube of the month club" manner which could over-ride any libido suppression, and so maybe I wouldn't have to wait until my anniversary.

The Master suggested that could set me off at any time and had in fact sent me some letters himself. The word "anniversary" in the English language said by anyone might have an unusual result. After all I was going to live for a long time, my aging would stick at about 25, and any slow death I would revive from (sudden deaths such as decapitation or lasers would mean the end so I would have to be careful).

I hadn't killed anyone before, but I didn't think it would ever have to come to that. Because sex was natural and good for everyone, and in my experience while dating both genders, the others found me generally more attractive than any other possible partner.

But first the Doctor would have to fuck me or The Master wouldn't let me go. It would be a game that The Doctor would think that he had won. But even for this hollow victory The Doctor would be forced to voluntarily come in my mind. Not really knowing I could survive it, although My Master had explained to the Doctor that he had slowly modified my brain so that I could survive it. It seemed improbable and experimental to the Doctor.

The Doctor was horrified that I has been altered to be more like a Time Lord in brain but not in body, or that I had been altered at all, but the Doctor had to be willing to do what The Master commanded, if I were to be released (and the Earth left in peace, whatever that meant).

I was curious about what sex with the Doctor would be like, but I was not looking forward to leaving The Master and his toy box behind. I vaguely remembered that I was an agent of Torchwood and meant to stop alien threats, in particular the Doctor. So it seemed to make sense to force the Doctor to do something he didn't want to do. I waited in the toy box. Feeling a sense of euphoria from the now banana scented syrup I waited for the Doctor to remove my dildo and place his cock in my channel.

"Go ahead give my toy a ride." The Master said.

I looked up into my Master's eyes with a smile.

"What do you say toy?"

"My masters toy is a good toy. My Master wants the Doctor to fuck me. Fuck me Doctor."

And for the first time I could remember My Master leaned down and gave me a soul burning kiss. Literally, because he half fucked my mind into a severe pain state and I started choking on his tongue with my need to scream every fiber of my being swollen with stabbing crashing pain. And the pain kept building.

I could faintly hear My Master telling the Doctor the only way he could make the pain stop, my screams and my agony stop, would be to come into my mind.

The way that the Master had reprogrammed me, the only way for the Doctor to do that was to fuck me and come in my mind. I screamed for six hours until the Doctor figured out how to come into me and really mean it, penetrating my mind and doing what he thought he could do to tidy up after the Master's damage.

I awoke back in my dorm room with only a vague recollection of the past three weeks of classes, but my homework and reports on my fellow students in computer science and physics classes for Torchwood up to date. I looked for the blue door, but I couldn't quite rightly recall what was. On top of my homework assignment was a photocopy of an approval to drop my two psychology classes.

I ran to the bathroom, found my lip baum and applied it. Then I jerked off into the tub falling asleep. When I woke up I looked around for one of my butt plugs or dildos, I really, really needed one now. I found one of the larger ones and the special lubricant and put it on slow and random, stuck it in as far as I could so I could get my clothes on over it, and got ready to go out and suck some cocks. I hoped for a voice in my head, but I couldn't even find a scar where the implant had been, if there had ever been an implant, that is.

Last thing I needed were some eye drops so I could stay alert.

In objective time it was only six days, but My Master had a time machine and I experienced at least eleven months of euphoria and programming, possibly years or decades in the vortex or in the bordello that I couldn't remember. All of that wasn't just going to go away, now that I was away from the drugs. My brain knew how to recreate the euphoria. I only had to be full to get there.

That's how Torchwood found out, I was spending every moment away from campus being filled, sucking, and being whipped and paddled in the special back rooms in gay and kink clubs.

Not like I was tied down or anything but my mouth and my channel were firmly occupied over and over again as much as I wanted for hours, and I could come four times in a few hours before getting tired enough to go back to my dorm room. I had My Master's assurance that the nanogenes would heal viral diseases introduced into my system within a few days as well. And My Master had never lied to his Jones Ianto Jones playing Greg Merrick and My Master's Toy.

I was very popular and more and more patrons were finding out about me to their delight and my own. During the times I was on campus I was restless and moody wanting to get back to the clubs that shared me and helped me get to that level of passion and euphoria. I was in fact a sex addict and my subconscious mind was just waiting for triggers to bring me to further depravity.

And that's how Torchwood found out about it. I was staying out too late sucking cocks and they found the alien technology in my butt.

I wondered how long it would be until my anniversary.


	19. Chapter 19:Rehabilitation of Agent Jones

**Chapter 19: The Rehabilitation of Agent Jones**

Four weeks of triple psychology sessions a day later, my system pumped up with anti-libido drugs and slapped with anti-libido patches, I was learning how to be a barista, and reduced to only once daily sessions with my psych team.

I could just about remember some details from the months or years that I spent as the Master's Toy when I was falling a sleep. A voice in my memory would remind me that I would forever be the Masters good toy, and I only had to wait for him to come back and pick me up.

There was very little I could reveal to the Torchwood shrinks, even when Director Yvonne Hartmann had approved of some very invasive procedures enhanced with technology found from alien sources. And most of my memory of the time with The Master, except the urge to be filled and fucked was hidden from my conscious mind, too.

The first time my lube of the month club package arrived, I rushed to open it and spread it on my normal earth-based, penis shaped vibrator. I had rigged up a sturdy, mechanical mount with contemporary technology. It was like being laid and getting high all at the same time. No matter where I moved, or got stationed, I got lube of the month club. It was fantastic.

Objectively, I knew that I was being manipulated. This was the story of my adult life from the moment Torchwood had recruited me. I had to find my choice and free will within the system's confines. Even though my priorities had been reshaped, there was no withdrawal symptom other than wanting to be just as high and sexually satisfied as I had been while My Master had been programming me to be that way.

When the Doctor had been coming in my mind he offered to try and fix it, his mind whispering gently to me, stroking my pleasure centers asking me to be his companion until I could be fixed. But he above all others respected free will, and I didn't want to be changed.

My Master was right about the permanent changes, maybe before my seduction I would have though of this as a bad thing, but come on, it was just about sex. I just wanted mine just a bit often than most and had the will to get it shamelessly.

I even suggested to the Doctor as he was coming in my mind that he could try to fix me, if I went with him and he came in my mind every day. That's when the Doctor stopped talking to my rational mind and just quickly fucked me into an oblivion of bliss and euphoria. It was, in fact, the best turn down that I could ever receive. I would keep that sense memory with me during times when I couldn't be filled, and it would help me cope somewhat.

The nights before my anniversary, not that I knew it was coming the first time, I would start to remember in vivid details long stretches of time I was under My Master's ministrations.

Two years later I was dating Lisa, working as a junior researcher and really only remembering my time as a toy when it was my anniversary.


	20. Chapter 20:Epilog 1 Working At The Tower

**Epilog 1: Working At Torchwood Tower Through My Anniversaries (Chapter 20)**

The first time my anniversary was approaching, Yvonne had provided me with hookers. The second year she was thinking of making me a field agent again and wanted to see me kill. So she hired escorts who didn't know that if I didn't come that I would kill them (and fuck their dead corpses for hours) or that towards the end it would take me longer and longer to come. I didn't know she was going to do that though. I killed four girls and Yvonne gave me a pay raise. I was sick to my stomach after I recovered from the ten hours of mental and physical pain on level 30, three times the most that any human could take and survive; and concentrated on the archives.

Having the anniversary and killing the girls also reminded me that I really could only eat and keep the substance down from out of a pulsing cock, and I needed to set that up for myself at home.

Yvonne also made herself girl 4 the first year and girl 6 the second, meaning I had already killed two girls by the time I fucked her so called twin sister. The third year I was with Lisa. I thought she could be the first four lays for me, but I still needed to turn to willing girls for the next four fucks, not wanting to rely on Yvonne's choices…

To this day, I had no illusions that Yvonne did not have a twin sister.

Lisa helped me find the kinkiest girls who liked long fucks… and she watched. But Yvonne had to watch, too. That was part of the terms of our employment agreement.

Since Lisa had decided that this would not count as cheating, I figured I shouldn't tell her about my life and times at gay clubs just to keep my libido satisfied, and that I was mixing the suppression drug regime with my lube of the month club packet in my overall lifestyle. I was able to concentrate at work, that was important. It helped that we weren't living together at first, and our work schedules varied from each other.

And, fortunately other times during the year, I could get myself off without another person present. It helped that I worked in the archives; I usually had time at lunch and then right when I got home at night. And then early in the morning before I had breakfast. Oh, and this was on top of taking libido reducing drugs, every damn day.


	21. Chapter 21:Epilog 2 Early Days in TW3

_This is the last chapter in the story. Chapters 17 through 21 posted at the same time._

**

* * *

Epilog 2: Early Days in Torchwood 3 (Chapter 21)**

The first time I bent over for Captain Jack Harkness he was pleasantly surprised to find the non-mechanical rubber butt plug in my bum.

"Jones, Ianto Jones, you are a very kinky boy."

Over my shoulder I said with a smile on my lips, "Yes, Sir. The kind you don't take home to mother."

And without much further ado he rode me bare for nearly an hour before he came. I loved it. Later I had to check on Lisa, though.

THE END

* * *

TW

TW

TW

**Author's end notes:**

Ianto becomes an unreliable narrator as the process continued, more was going on a biological level than he knew, nanogenes involved in increasing his libido from the start with the syrup, making him prone to suggestion, etc. While the story dramatizes some of his judgment and memory errors during the process, the hints of what we don't see are cued by the strobe lights in his eyes and the murmuring with no distinct words in his ears.

The idea with this story is to show that there is no change with the s1 and s2 Ianto Jones that we can see, and also imply an alternate ending to s3.

But there is darkness and angst in some of the missing scenes in particular those at the end of s1 and during the Year that Never Was, and the first few episodes of s2, because Jack can remember it all, even though he never had the whole story, and Saxon was back and consulting with Ianto before the start of the Year that Never Was.

TW

Other, shorter, stories will be posted in this series. There will actually be some hurt/comfort. Right now there's little comfort involved at all.

TW

I am considering posting an expanded remix that is a Crossover with the Buffy-verse and have already written some scenes with Dawn Summers taking the same class, being friends with Ianto as Greg Merrick, and having something different -- yet still awful happen to her.

TW

_Finally:_

While this story takes everything seriously, except Yvonne having a twin sister, I do realize that Master!Pimp and Sex Addict!Iatno are cracktastically funny if you look at it from a certain angle. Just remember, in the serious version that while the Master is exploring human sexuality he isn't trying to destroy the universe.


End file.
